Our First Year Together
by MickeyandMinnie
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying a semester at Dartmouth before her change. Some unwelcome guests come to visit. Will the happy couple be separated forever?
1. Chapter 1

Our First Year Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer.

Our First Year Together

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Do you want me to come with you?" His voice was so velvet smooth, it always made my heart soar each time I heard it. I smiled. How could he possibly think I would be able to concentrate on any of my studies if he were there next to me?

"No, I really need to get this project finished. I'll be home in a couple of hours." I turned and grabbed the handle to open the door, when I felt his cool breath on the back of my neck. I shivered as chills went down my spine. I smiled and turned to give him a quick goodbye peck on the cheek and then I jumped out of the Volvo. I knew if I didn't get out fast, I would forget my reason for wanting to be here. He gave me one of his crooked smiles and then winked. How could anyone look so amazing? Maybe he could help somehow…FORGET IT BELLA, YOU'D NEVER BE ABLE TO FOCUS! I shook my head, waved goodbye, and turned and headed for the library.

EPOV

As I watched her turn and walk towards the library, I reflected on what an amazing year this has been. It was our first year together. I drove away slowly as my thoughts flashbacked to our wonderful wedding and how beautiful my angel was in her dress. When she walked down the aisle to meet me, I thought I had definitely found my true heaven on earth. Then my thoughts jumped to our honeymoon and how happy she was. We were together and experiencing everything for the first time. It was amazing! Then my beautiful, intelligent wife agreed to attend Dartmouth with me for one semester before talking about her change. I was so enjoying our human married life, especially the three-day weekends. We had just returned from such a weekend, camping and hiking through some of the gorgeous mountains surrounding the area. It was wonderful to be completely isolated with just my love and I. But, all too soon it ended and we had to return and get back to our "normal" lives.

As I opened the door to our condo, I saw the message light on the answering machine flashing. I was just setting down our things, when my cell phone began ringing. I checked the number and pushed send. "Hello Alice, what…"

"Edward, where have you been? I've been calling for two days!"

"Relax, Alice, we just got back."

"Oh, good, so Bella's with you?"

"No, I just dropped her off at the library. Why? What's wrong?"

Alice began telling me about her vision from two days ago. I heard the two words that could be the end of my existence, "Volturi" and "Bella". Immediately I dropped the phone and ran for the door, to go protect the love of my life. But they were already there, waiting for me. I took two steps back into our home. "Jane, Alec, what can I do for you?" They followed me into our home and I noticed two other hooded figures behind them, Felix and Demetri.

"Hello, Edward. We were in the area taking care of some unfortunate business, so Caius asked us to stop by and check on Bella." Jane sneered. She stopped as she caught the scent of my beloved, then narrowed her eyes at me as the realization hit her that Bella was still human. "Where is she?" Jane growled.

Ah, yes, Demetri can't find her. His power is useless on her as is Jane's. I could keep her safe, I would keep her safe. I smiled at Jane as I refused to answer his question, knowing what was coming. Jane returned the smile and then suddenly I was on the floor completely engulfed in pain. I gasped, knowing that I would only have one chance at this. "SAVE BELLA!" I yelled towards my phone that was lying on the ground where I had dropped it without thinking to end the call. I knew that Alice would still be on the line. Another gasp, "Oh, crap!" The pain that Jane was inflicting on my body was only in my mind, I knew that, but it still was almost unbearable. Then my body began to constrict even tighter as my insides felt like they were going to explode. Why is this so much worse than the last time? Another gasp as my eyes met with Alec's. Then I understood. As I saw the wicked smile in Alec's eyes, I remembered that his power when combined with Jane's made her mental torture become physical. My insides were actually about to explode.

Chapter 2

BPOV

As I made my way to the library, I allowed my mind to flashback through the joys of this past weekend. I loved it when Edward and I could escape the mundane everyday life and make our world just about us. I know he loves experiencing the "human married life" through me, but I can hardly wait for my new life to begin with him once I am changed. I don't even remember how he got me to agree to attend one semester at Dartmouth, but I have to admit I am enjoying myself. The library is one of my favorite places on campus. So many books available in one spot! Just as I was getting comfortable in one of my favorite reading spots, I hear a familiar voice. I turn around just in time to see my favorite sister-in-law. "Alice! It's great to see you! Is Jasper…."

"Bella, listen! You have to hurry! Go quickly to the safe house! Go straight there! You remember where it is, and what Edward told you to do, right?" She closed her eyes for a moment concentrating, checking on our futures, I guess. She opened her eyes and looked frantically into mine.

I nodded yes, but I was so confused. What was happening? I just left Edward's side not thirty minutes ago.

"I have to go, Rose will be there waiting for you! GO!" She grabbed my arm and stood me upright, making sure I had my balance, then let go.

Faster than I could blink, she was gone. I sat there for a moment in shock, wondering if what just happened was real or if I had imagined the whole thing. Then a sinking feeling overcame me, and I realized what we had feared, what Edward had been obsessively preparing us for these past few months, had finally happened. The Volturi have come to check on me.

I ran over to one of the windows just in time to see Alice's yellow 911 Turbo peeling out of the parking lot. If I'd have blinked at that moment, I would have missed the dark hooded figures pursuing her. Then it hit me. If Alice was leading them off on a wild goose chase, and Rose was waiting for me at the safe house, where was Edward? I knew the only way I would find out would be to follow the instructions and go straight there.

I quickly hurried out to the parking lot, only to remember that Edward had dropped me off earlier.

EPOV

I don't know how long I had been lying there. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even open my eyes. Any such movement caused more pain than I could bear. If ever I wished for unconsciousness, now was the time. I could hear them coming, but I couldn't respond. CRASH! _There goes the front door, Bella's going to be upset about that! Wait, where is she? _

"Edward! Can you hear me?" _My big brother is here? I bet he is the one that broke down the door. Well, he can explain it to Bella._

"Wait, Emmett. Don't touch him. Let me check him out first." _My father is here too? What's going on? I tried to open my eyes, "OW!" Bad choice. Don't move, remember?_

"Oh, Edward, What have they done to you?" _Ah, my mom's voice, always comforts me._

"Just hold on, Edward. This is going to hurt." _My father's voice sounds so full of anguish. Why? _

The answer soon came. I know my father was being as careful as he could, but everytime he touched me, "OW!"

"We need to get him to the safe house. I can do more for him there." _The safe house? Now I really needed to know what was going on. The last thing I remember…coming home from our weekend…Alice's phone call…Jane…Alec…_

I gasped, "Bella...OW!"

I felt my body being lifted up off the ground. I heard my brother's voice, "She's ok, bro, she's safe." That was all I needed to hear, then my wish came true. I blacked out and found myself in an unconscious state.

A/N: First FanFic, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 3

BPOV

Finally, I could see the roof of the safe house coming into view. Just a few more minutes and I would be there. It only took some quick running, a generous offer of a ride by a surprised classmate, and a "borrowed" Tundra, but I made it. I guess Edward never thought that I would have to find my own transportation to this place.

I slowed the truck as I pulled up closer to the side of the cabin. Before I could reach the handle, Rose was there lifting me out of the truck and running me inside. She put me down on the couch in the front room and then backed up looking at me as if I were about to fall apart. After a few minutes of dead silence, I finally asked, "What?"

"Are you ok, Bella?" Her voice was so tentative, so unlike her. Now I know something must be wrong.

I looked her straight in the eye to show her I was not going to take anything but the truth. I asked, "Rose, where is Edward?"

She eyed me carefully, as if deciding whether or not I could handle the truth, then came and sat by me on the couch.

"Bella, the Volturi are here looking for you. I'm not sure how bad it is, but when Alice was on the phone with Edward he was visited by Jane and Alec. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett went to get him. They are going to bring him here. Alice and Jasper are leading Felix and Demetri away from here and then when they lose them they'll meet up with us."

My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew she would hear me. "Is Edward going to be alright?"

"Carlisle is with him." Then she got up and walked across to the other side of the room.

Not exactly an answer to my question, but I figured it was the best I was going to get. I knew I needed to be strong for Edward, but I felt like my world was crashing down all around me. I sat on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest and silently cried until it was completely dark outside. Rose came over to check on me a few times, asking if I needed to eat something and telling me I should try to sleep. Finally, when it looked like she was out of patience with my rocking, I laid down on my side, closed my eyes and tried to rest.

"NO! I WILL NEVER DO THAT!" I yelled so loudly I even scared myself. Rose was sitting me up, and trying to get me to wake up. I was trembling, but I realized that it was just a nightmare. When she asked me about it, I told her briefly what I remembered.

"I was in the castle of Volterra…Aro was there…He was trying to force me to do something horrible…I felt different…that's all I remember." I was still trembling, and I knew I needed to walk around to get myself completely awake so I could shake off the nightmare.

"Rose, have you heard anything? Where are they?" I began to feel so impatient. _How could I just sit here and wait? There has to be something else I can do. The love of my life is out there, hurting. I have to go to him!_

I glanced around the room until I found what I was looking for, the keys to Rose's BMW. Quickly I grabbed them and headed for the door. Of course, Rose was faster. She grabbed my arm and held me in place. I started to protest, but she just shook her head and said, "They're here."

Chapter 4

BPOV

I turned my head toward the door, just as Carlisle came through it. Esme followed right after, and then Emmett with Edward in his arms.

"Put him down in here, Emmett." I heard Carlisle's voice and followed Emmett into one of the back bedrooms. I watched helplessly as he lay my husband's body down onto the bed.

"Edward, Edward, please answer me!" I touched his face, kissed his forehead, whispered "I love you" into his ear, but no response.

"Bella, I need to talk to you in the other room." I looked up into my father-in-law's face and saw tremendous grief in his eyes. I knew I did not want to hear what he had to say.

"Come on, dear. Edward needs to rest now." Esme carefully guided me out to the front room. I looked back over my shoulder at Edward, the love of my life, just lying quietly on the bed. He looked almost at peace, except for the expression of pain that was frozen on his face.

I turned to Carlisle and tried to make sense of what he was saying. It was hard to focus, my brain wasn't allowing my ears to hear all of his words. My heart must have heard though, because it started beating faster than I thought possible. It suddenly was very hard to breathe, and I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside.

"Bella, did hear what I said? There's nothing I can do…I'm sorry." He fell to his knee and began to sob. Esme started to help me sit down, when suddenly she turned to look at the door.

Alice came bouncing in, looked at the somber faces, then proudly announced, "You all shouldn't be so glum, it's bad for your complexions. Edward's going to be fine. Bella's going to save him!"

I ran over to her, gave her a big hug and asked, "How, Alice?" "Tell me what to do!"

Alice smiled and replied, "Your blood, Bella, it heals him. He needs to drink your blood."

It took me a minute to process what she had just said. But then it all made sense. Of course, human blood would help an injured vampire, and the blood that Edward's body craved was mine. I turned to Carlisle, "Will you help me? I'm not sure what to do."

Carlisle looked right at me. Many emotions flitted across his face: horror, sadness, grief, doubt, then finally determination. He slowly walked back into the bedroom where Edward was. I followed.

Carlisle took a scalpel out of his bag and approached me with caution. He looked at me for a moment, then took me by the arm and made a small incision just above my wrist. He let go saying, "That should do it."

I looked up at him with questioning eyes and asked, "What do I do now?"

He gently grabbed me by the shoulders and led me over to Edward. "Just get close enough for him to smell it, his instincts should take over from there."

I climbed up onto the bed and knelt over him holding my wrist just above his face. I waited for Edward to respond, but still nothing.

I placed my other hand under his neck gently cradling and lifting his head up to reach the blood that had began to ooze from the cut. I whispered softly, "Edward, you need to drink this."

He began to stir a little, and his lips parted slightly. I brought my arm in closer until his lips made contact and he latched on.

At first I just marveled at the sight. Edward was sucking blood from my arm, but he was so weak that it didn't hurt. It reminded me of an infant child nursing from his mother's bosom. I realized that this would probably be the closest that I would ever come to that "human" experience.

Suddenly I could feel Edward's muscles tense, and he began to drink more earnestly. It started to hurt, and by instinct I tried to pull away. Edward growled and grabbed my arm, holding it firmly to his lips. I gasped in fear. Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'll stop him when he's had enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I could smell something so sweet, so desirable. My lips opened, yearning, "Mmm." I could feel my throat drawing more and more, filling my body with the warm, healing blood. My strength was slowly returning as my body was being rejuvenated. _It tastes so good, it makes me feel so alive! Wait, I remember hearing something. "Bella, I'll stop him…" Stop who? Who's hurting my Bella? _

I opened my eyes and saw the most horrific sight. I was hurting Bella. "NO!" I pushed her away and sat up. I wiped the drops of blood from my lips. "I'm sorry…I…" _I have to get out of here. I can feel the monster raging inside. I'm not strong enough to resist. No, I have to. She's my wife! I love her! I just need to get away! _

I throw myself off of the bed, and try to leave. The room starts to spin and I fall to my knees. Bella runs over to try to help, "Edward, are you okay?" I turn away from her growling, "Stay away, Bella!" _Please don't let her get close to me, I'm not in control!_

Emmett appears in the doorway, looking at all of us. Carlisle nods to him once, and then he is flying through the air toward me. I hear Carlisle comforting Bella, "It's ok, Bella, we'll take care of this."

Emmett tackles me throwing me onto my back and pinning my arms to the floor. I grimace in pain, and glare at Emmett. "GET OFF ME!" I shout.

Emmett smiles and with eyes daring me to try, "Only if you can push me off."

I struggle against my big burly brother, but in my weakened state am barely able to move. I glance over to Carlisle and see him tending to Bella's open wound. Alice joins us and tries to comfort me by pushing the hair out of my face and rubbing my temples. "Just relax, Edward, we're trying to help you." (Little did I know, she was strategically placing herself where she would be needed in just a few minutes.)

"Alice, did you see what I did? What I was about to do?"

Then I heard my angel's voice, "It's ok, Edward, I'm fine." _No, my angel, so close to me, and I am still a monster. _

I turn slightly to look over in the direction I heard her voice, when suddenly Alice grabs my forehead and chin and tilts my head backwards. Carlisle is there above me with a tube saying, "Hold your breath, Edward, it'll go down easier."

"What…AGH!" Carlisle begins shoving a tube up my nose and down the back of my throat. I gag and try to fight, but they're on top of me… "AGH!"

_I can feel the tube traveling down my throat and into my body. It hurts so much! Why are they doing this?_

I hear Carlisle ask Bella if she's ready. _Ready? Ready for what?_

I try to turn my head to see but Alice's grip is too tight. I struggle until finally Alice loosens her hold just enough…I see my Bella concentrating on her breathing while staring at the ceiling, then her face winces in pain. A deep growl comes from inside my chest and I struggle against Emmett's hold once again, but he just laughs and shakes his head.

Then I feel it. My entire body begins to tremble with anticipation. My mouth begins to fill with venom as a warming sensation begins to follow the tube throughout my torso. I realize what is happening. "Bella, no, please love, no!"

My body begins to respond to the sweet red liquid that is flowing through me. My stomach muscles contract while my throat siphons the liquid faster from its source. I see my beautiful angel's face twist in pain as she feels me drawing the life out of her. "Don't make me do this! Carlisle, please, make it stop! I'm draining her!"

Alice responds first, "Relax, Edward, you always overreact."

"I promise you, Edward, I won't let that happen." I could tell from Carlisle's tone of voice, that no more would be said about it.

I feel my love's hand gently on the side of my face. "Please, Edward, just stay calm." I turn towards her, our eyes meet, and she has complete power over me. I would do anything that beautiful voice asks. My struggles cease as I close my eyes and try to surrender to the situation. Her voice fills the air once more, as she giggles softly and says, "It's my turn to be Superman."

Slowly the tension in my body subsides, and Alice and Emmett begin to relax. I smile up at Emmett, "It's okay, Emmett, you can let go. I'm not going to do anything while Bella and I are connected like this. I could hurt her."

Eventually everyone decided I meant it, for one by one they cleared the room until finally, Bella and I were alone.

"Oh, Edward, I was so worried about you!" She began smothering my face and neck with sweet butterfly kisses. "Bella, my love, I…"

Just then her sweet tantalizing scent filled my head. My insides ached with the desire I had been denying for so long. The monster inside reminded me of the delicious taste I had sampled not too long ago. I found myself gasping for the air that I haven't needed to breathe for almost 100 years.

Bella realized my breathing was uneven and immediately her eyes filled with concern. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and as soon as she saw the dark hunger in the deep black color, she knew. "Oops, sorry!"

I gave her one of my crooked smiles that she loves so much and tried to pretend I was fine. But down inside I could feel the monster raging and worry filled my face. "Maybe we shouldn't…while I'm being fed your blood."

Chapter 6

EPOV

Tears started to flow down my love's face as she was overcome by all that had happened. "Oh, Edward, I could've lost you!"

"Bella, you could never lose me. You hold my heart and my soul. Even if this body were to be taken away, I would still be with you. I will never leave you. I love you, my wife, with all that I am."

"I love you, too." She smiles, but I notice that her eyes are still filled with tears.

BPOV

Sweeter words couldn't be found than what came from my husband's lips. I wanted so much to kiss my true love and to be held in his arms, but I didn't want to make things any harder for him.

My arm was really starting to ache from the constant pull and draw of blood. At times, it felt like my entire arm would be sucked through that little tube. When the pain became too intense, I would turn and look away, hoping that he didn't notice. But each time I would turn back, I would find his eyes searching for mine, and when they would meet I would see such sadness and guilt. I know his eyes would have been filled with tears if he could cry. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't make it stop!" His words were filled with so much pain.

I tried to reassure him, "It's ok. I'm fine." But then the twinge of pain would strike, giving me away, and it would start all over again. A few times I would try to distract him by talking about school or other things, but invariably my voice would falter during a strike of pain and we would have to start from the beginning. All I could do was touch his face and try to keep him calm. Each time he reached for the tube, I would plead with him, "No, Edward, please let me do this for you." The night seemed to drag on forever with our torture.

As the room began to fill with the early morning light, things around me began to get fuzzy. I wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep, the blood loss, or when was the last time I ate?

I tried to reach for the chair to steady myself, but misjudged its distance and began to fall. As I knew he would, my protector was there to catch me before I hit the ground. "Carlisle!" I heard him shout, which really wasn't necessary with their vampire super hearing. I tried to scold him for yelling at his father, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Then everything went black around me. I could still hear my love's voice, but my world was shaking uncontrollably. _I wonder if this is what Jake feels like before he changes._

EPOV

I knew she was trying to hide it, but I could tell she was in pain. The thing that was killing me, is knowing that I was the one hurting her. _How could Carlisle do this to her? To me? I have to make it stop!_

I tried to keep my body from contracting and drawing that sweet lifegiving fluid from my love's arm, but my deep survival instincts fought back hard and dirty. Suddenly my entire body was craving and contracting and though I could see her wince in pain from the sudden intensity, I couldn't stop it. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! I can't make it stop!"

I knew I had to stop causing her pain. There had to be a way. I reached up to grab the tube, but she touched my face and pled with me. "No, Edward, please let me do this for you."

I could tell she wasn't fine, but I knew she wanted to finally be able to help me. It was so important to her. I could see it in her eyes. I had to swallow my pride and for once just accept the help. It took all the concentration I had to keep myself calm. Bella was trying to distract me with unimportant chatter, but I couldn't break my concentration to focus on what she was saying. Every once in awhile I would hear her voice crack, and I was reminded that I was hurting her. My anger and frustration would fill my mind and my fists would tighten as I tried to keep myself from reaching up to my face and ripping the tube right out of my body. Each time, she would touch my face and tell me to stay calm. Then she would look into my eyes until the anger she saw was replaced with her love. She always stated that I dazzled her, but I don't think she had any idea of the control she had over me. I would do anything for her, my love, my wife, the essence of my being.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 7

EPOV

The endless night continued this torturous pattern, until suddenly I noticed her body swaying. I reached out my hand to steady her just in time as she started to faint. I was planning to just gently guide her to the chair by the side of the bed, when her entire body started to violently shake out of control. Three things seemed to happen all at once: I yelled for Carlisle as I lunged toward my love to get a better hold on her so she wouldn't jerk out of my arms and fall to the floor, my love's forehead creased into her "I'm annoyed with you" look, and I was hit.

I was hit hard. Before I knew what was happening, my body was flying across the room. Then I saw them. Lunging toward me, were my four siblings, each pouncing on one of my four limbs and smashing either an arm or leg into the floor. I couldn't help but react. A loud, angry growl rumbled from deep within my chest as my lips curled back over my razor sharp teeth into a vicious snarl. Immediately, their voices filled my head.

"Don't even try it, Edward! You're not getting away from all of us!" snarled Rose.

Jasper commanded, "Just get back in control, Edward! We don't want to hurt you, but we will if you make us!"

Emmett was yelling, "You are not going to hurt my little sis!"

And Alice was sobbing, "How could you, Edward. She's your wife!"

Everything seemed to freeze in time, as I tried to remember. _What happened to Bella? What did I do?_ "BELLA!" I yelled. I struggled to get back over to my angel, but I couldn't fight them. Bella's blood had made me almost as strong as a newborn, but it was still four against one. Each time I tried, their grips would tighten and my mind would be filled with threats and snarls.

"Please, I just need to see her!" I begged.

Jasper was the first to respond, "You're not getting anywhere near her, so just give it up!" Then they all clamped down even harder as I winced in pain.

_Why are they keeping me from her? I need to see her! I need to know she is ok! _"Just let go of me!"

My head was filled with anger. My breathing came harder and faster. Every muscle in my body tightened, preparing to fight. I started to thrash around fighting against them with all the strength I had. I jerked and pulled against their grips, positioning my head within inches to the closest of my siblings so as to reach out and snap my teeth into them. I almost was in range, when I heard Carlisle's voice. "Hold him steady! Edward, Bella's fine. She's resting. Now you need to rest too."

I could feel the sensation again of fluid entering my body. "No, please, no more."

"It's ok, Edward. I disconnected the tube from Bella's arm when I first came in. This is just something to help you calm down." He placed his hand on my shoulder, reaffirming his authority as the leader, and I couldn't argue.

Slowly the medicine he had put into the tube was beginning to affect me. I tried to fight against it, to keep my senses alert, my muscles tensed, but I was losing the battle. I heard his voice again, softer this time, "Don't fight it, son. Let the medicine do its job. Your body could use some healing time."

It became harder to breathe, like something very heavy was on top of my chest. I struggled some more, not liking this feeling, not willing to give in. I turned to my father asking, "What…did…you…give…me?"

"A muscle relaxer, only in a much more potent form. It should keep all of your muscles completely relaxed or paralyzed while your body uses Bella's blood to heal itself. By the time it wears off, you should be back to a hundred percent."

"Bel…la!" I could hardly get enough air to make the sounds, but he nodded, knowing what I meant.

"We'll take care of her. Don't worry. Just rest, now." Then he turned to my siblings and motioned for them to pick me up and carry me back to the bed. They all hesitated with doubt and confusion in their eyes. Carlisle smiled, "Guys, Edward wasn't trying to hurt Bella. He was trying to catch her-she was fainting. Now, let's get him back to the bed." Gently they picked up my body and began to move me across the room with voices of apology ringing in my head. When they placed me down, my head filled once again with the sweet freesia scent of my beloved. I forced my eyes to open long enough to see my love lying next to me. She stirred a little, then moved over and snuggled into my chest. I couldn't fight the medicine anymore, as my eyes closed and my breathing stopped. It didn't matter to me though, as I had the best scent in my head and the most beautiful sight in my mind to last me while my body healed.

Chapter 8

BPOV

I started to wake, but realized I was snuggled up to my beautiful husband's chest and not wanting to move just yet, decided to keep my eyes closed for a little longer. The feel of his cold, marble chest was comforting and his smell was amazing. I couldn't resist any longer and opened my eyes so I could satisfy my strong desire to see his beautiful face.

Something's wrong. Edward looked so peaceful, but empty. I noticed how still he was, and that he wasn't breathing. I was starting to panic. "Edward, Edward!"

"He's ok, Bella. He's just resting."

"I've never seen him so still before."

Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I gave him some medicine to help him rest."

I looked up to check his face, but I didn't see anything but truth in his eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

I started to give my automatic answer, but then decided he would know if I wasn't being completely honest. "I'm f…actually, I'm feeling kind of shaky."

"You need to eat. Esme has been preparing you something in the kitchen." He nodded towards the door, but I couldn't leave Edward just yet.

"I…I don't want to leave him. What if he wakes up, and I'm not here?"

"Bella, Edward is aware of everything around him. He can still hear and feel, he just can't respond right now."

I leaned forward, putting my lips right next to his ear. "I love you so much, Edward."

I felt cool hands on my shoulders, and I heard Esme's voice in my ear, "Come on, dear, let's get you some breakfast."

I gently kissed my true love's cheek, then carefully made my way to the kitchen.

EPOV

I could hear Bella's heartbeat beginning to increase in speed, and I knew she was waking up. I tried to open my eyes to look at her beautiful face, but I still had too much of that medicine in my system. I heard her voice beginning to panic as she called out to me. I tried to fight against the drugs in my body so I could respond to her and let her know everything was okay. I focused all of my energy to fight the force that was keeping my eyes closed and my lungs from inflating with air. I vaguely remember hearing the voice of my father trying to soothe Bella. All of my focus was on fighting the affects of the drug, and gaining my sight and breathing back. Then I felt it-her warm breath at my ear, telling me in her soft, musical voice that she loved me. Immediately I relaxed, knowing that the medicine would wear off in time, and then I could hold my beautiful Bella in my arms once more. I heard my mother's voice encouraging Bella to go eat. Then I felt the emptiness beside me. It was stupid to feel anxious, I knew, but I couldn't help it. That's how I always felt when I had to let go of my love.

"Edward, I'm going to examine you and make sure your body is healing like it should." I could feel Carlisle's hands pressing in on different parts of my abdomen. It was still tender, but I couldn't flinch or even grimace to let him know. Instead, I just focused on trying to listen for my wife's voice in the other room. I could hear her slightly giggle every now and then, in response no doubt to something Emmett was doing. He always makes her laugh.

"Okay, Edward, I'm going to see how much of Bella's blood your body has absorbed. This might be bright." I felt his touch on my face, then on my eyelid as he gently lifted it and shone a bright light into my eye. He repeated the process with my other eye. I was able to focus quickly while he was looking in my eyes and noticed I was still in the back room of the cabin. The room was filled with morning light, so at least I had an idea of how much time had passed.

"There is only a slight ring of red around your pupil, your body is healing itself rather quickly. I think it's safe to remove the tube." "Emmett, could you help me with something?"

I could feel Carlisle's presence above my head, then felt his hands on my face once again as he gently tilted my head back while carefully lifting my neck. "Hold his head just like this."

I felt Emmett's strong hands replace the gentle ones of my father's. "Okay, Edward, I'm going to take the tube out slowly so we don't injure anything."

I could feel the tube slowly traveling up my torso. At first it felt strange, but as it climbed higher my body began to shudder as if it knew that its means of survival was being removed. I felt a surge of energy jolt through my body and instantly all of my muscles tightened. I started to raise my head, but Emmett held me down tightly to the bed. My lungs were able to take small gasps of air and my eyes flew open. I heard Carlisle's call for Jasper to come help. I could still feel the lifeline being pulled out of me. My arms quickly grabbed for the tube to keep it from being removed, but my wrists were met in the air with strong hands that immediately restrained them at my sides. I was starting to panic. I heard Emmett's voice, "Just hang in there, bro." But everything inside me was telling me to fight. I struggled to get my arms and head freed from their restraining hands. My breathing was coming in short pants now. My eyes were closed tight as I concentrated on my fight.

Suddenly I felt a gentle hand on my chest and heard a soft voice by my head. "Just relax, sweetheart. It's almost over." I switched my focus and all of my energy to opening my eyes. I looked straight into the most beautiful shade of brown. I could still feel the tube being taken from me, and my body still would occasionally shudder and tense up, feeling the restraints of my brother's hands tighten, but I just kept my focus on her face and tried to breathe evenly.

I could bear anything as long as she was with me. At long last, I could feel the end of the tube gliding up the back of my throat. I gagged slightly, and then it was out. As soon as my brothers released me, I grabbed my love and kissed her passionately. She was hesitant at first, but then relaxed and deepened the kiss. We pulled apart only briefly, to allow her to refill her lungs with air. I promised myself, I would never let go of her again!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine).

Chapter 9

BPOV

At first his kiss frightened me. It reminded me of those kisses he would give me before facing a separation or a battle. It didn't take long, however, for my body to melt and give in to his desire and passion. We pulled apart only when I had to breathe. He was holding me so tightly it was hard to get a deep breath. I heard Carlisle's voice soft but with authority, "Edward, you need to let go."

A low growl came from deep inside my husband's chest. I looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of red. I knew he must be really struggling with everything that has happened over the past few hours, and tried to think of what I could do to help keep the fury inside him contained.

I spoke to him softly, "Edward, please listen to me. I promise I will lie beside you, but you have to let go first before I can join you. It's okay, Edward. We're okay."

He closed his eyes and slowly loosened his hold on me. I tried to move cautiously, keeping my eyes on him-watching for any sign of trouble. When I was kneeling on the bed beside him, I gently pushed his shoulders back down onto the mattress. His eyes never left my face. He raised his arms to cradle me as I lowered myself down next to him. He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on me once again. I understand how he felt, we have come too close to permanently losing each other in the past for this to not affect us both in such a strong way.

I whispered, "I love you, Edward, with all of my heart." He bent his head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. We lay together in silence for most of the day. For the most part we were left alone, except for the occasional family member stopping at the doorway waiting to make eye contact with me and then smiling.

Carlisle came in to examine Edward again at the end of the day. My love tensed up as soon as he read Carlisle's intentions. "Relax, Edward, I just need to check your progress."

I rubbed small circles on Edward's chest to try to relax him, as I reassured him I wasn't moving away from his side. "It's ok, I'm staying right here. Just try to stay calm."

When he looked like he was beginning to relax, Carlisle approached. "Tell me if you feel any tenderness." He slowly moved his fingers around Edward's stomach, pushing down ever so slightly. Edward's breathing remained slow and even. "Now, look straight ahead." Carlisle shone a bright light into Edward's eyes looking intently for something.

Edward flinched a little when the light first hit his eyes. I squeezed his hand and whispered "I love you" very softly, though I know they both could hear me. Carlisle stepped back and smiled, filling my soul with relief.

"Edward, why don't you try sitting up and see how you feel?" I tried to get up so I wouldn't be in his way, but Edward's left arm snaked around my waist and held me close to him.

"Good, now slowly, I want you to try and stand." Carlisle's voice was very encouraging. Together, our bodies moving as one, we slid off the bed until our feet touched the floor. Edward took a deep breath and slowly we stood up.

"You're doing great, Edward. Now I want you to try taking a few steps."

I turned to face my love, "I think you should try this one on your own." He simply shook his head, then took three small steps forward bringing me alongside him. I began to turn around, thinking that was enough exercise and that he should lie back down, but Edward had other ideas. All at once, he picked me up into his arms and carried me bridal-style to the couch in the front room. Carlisle laughed, and announced to everyone that Edward was feeling better.

"So glad to hear it," snarled a vicious sounding voice. I recognized the voice, but where was it coming from?

Chapter 10

BPOV

All of the Cullens were looking at the front door of the cabin. As soon as I looked, it opened and Jane walked through. I felt like my heart stopped beating. I gasped a ragged breath, as Edward stood us both up and quickly put himself in a protective stance in front of me. A growl began building in my husband's chest. Alice turned to him, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't see them coming!"

Jane began to laugh, as she pointed to a new member of the Volturi that was waiting just outside the doorway. Jane motioned for her to step inside. As she took her hood off, I saw dark black curls falling down around her face.

"Let me introduce Tally. She has a special power that prevents anyone (she nodded towards Alice) from ruining our surprise visits. It only took Demetri a day to find your safe house once he got on the correct trail."

I couldn't help but look over at Alice and Jasper, they both were smiling mischievously.

Jane continued, "But I didn't want to have to track you down all over the country if you decided to run again, so I waited patiently for Tally to arrive from Italy. This is much better, don't you think? This way, Edward had time to heal. We wouldn't want him to miss saying goodbye to his precious, Bella."

I looked at Edward's face and feared the determination I saw in them.

"And, by the way, you won't be able to see us after we leave, thanks to Tally's power. So, don't waste your energy trying. Now, Bella, I do think it's time for us to go. We have such a long trip ahead of us, and I'm quite tired."

I felt Edward's muscles tense, and I knew what he was about to do. I thrust my body quickly around him, shouting, "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

I turned my gaze to Jane and with pleading eyes and as politely as I could, "Please, Jane, I will go with you without any trouble. I will do what you ask. Please, please, do not hurt them."

She smiled intently at me for a few minutes (no doubt checking to see if her power would still fail when it came to me), then nodded in agreement.

"May I ask for one more favor, please?" This seemed to amuse Jane, as she cocked her head to the side waiting for me to finish.

"I would ask for a few minutes so that I can properly tell my husband and family goodbye."

I held my breath while waiting for her response. She let out a little childlike laugh and nodded. "Now I see why they've kept you around so long, Bella. You definitely entertain. I will give you ten minutes. No longer, or Edward will be hurting again."

I quickly moved to my family, one by one, giving them hugs and kisses. I was surprised Edward released me, but when I looked at his face he looked frozen and deep in thought as if he was trying to figure a way out of this.

When I hugged Emmett and Jasper, I whispered, "Please, hold him back when I leave. Don't let him follow. I'm counting on both of you."

I asked Alice, "Please look after him for me and keep him out of trouble. I promise I'll never give up trying to escape. I want him in one piece when I come back."

After other tearful goodbyes, I walked over to my true love's arms. I put my arms around his neck and leaned up to his ear, "Edward, you know they are going to change me. I want your lips to be the last good thing I feel. Please, Edward, bite me. Do it now!"

He looked at me, his eyes tormented with grief and pain. He kissed me intensely on the lips, then began to smother my face with sweet kisses. His breathing was coming harder and faster. I grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. "I promise I will come back to you. Please!"

He put his forehead against mine, took a deep breath, then began kissing my tears away on each cheek. He slowly made his way down the side of my face-reaching my neck, kissing every inch on the way. He whispered a soft, "I love you. You are my life."

I tilted my head slightly to the side to give him better access, when I felt his cool breath at the base of my neck. I closed my eyes. I felt his teeth rub the side of my neck before finding their spot and sinking down into my flesh. My body trembled with the pain, and I heard a loud roar as Jane yelled, "NO!"

I felt my body being torn away from Edward's, but it was too late. The venom, his venom, was already spreading through my body.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine).

Chapter 11

EPOV

As soon as I bit her, I heard Jane's anger. I tried to hold on to Bella, but my entire body was convulsing in pain. I couldn't keep my grip, and as I fell to the floor I could see her being thrown across the room. Emmett and Jasper immediately flanked me on either side. The searing pain ceased when Jane turned to focus on Bella's body across the room, writhing in pain. My love called out to me, her voice was so weak. I had to help her!

I started to get up, when my brothers grabbed me from behind and forced me back to the floor. Each one had half of my body pinned down. The most menacing growl loudly rippled from my entire being. I was losing control of the monster inside me, and for once I welcomed it. That got Jane's attention and she began to wickedly grin my direction. I braced for the pain I knew was coming. Instead, I heard the commanding voice of my father, "We will handle this! Please, Jane, just take Bella, and leave!" _What was he saying? _

"NO!" I struggled to get free and to get to my Bella.

"I was wrong, before. It's not just this human, your whole coven is entertaining, Carlisle. Now I see why Aro has missed your presence. I can't imagine things ever boring with all of you around." Jane's voice made me cringe when I heard her enjoyment. But it gave me an idea.

"Take me instead! I'll join the Volturi. I'm sure I can offer you much more entertainment than a newborn!" _Did I just offer to be Jane's toy for her pleasure? Yes, I'd do anything for the love of my life._

Just then, Bella let out a scream of a pain. I knew she had been holding it back, but my offer to Jane was too much.

"Tempting, but those are not my orders." Jane sneered.

"You'll need someone to help keep her calm during her transformation." I was begging and pleading for all I was worth! "Please, let me go with you!"

Jane looked at me. I thought I saw a flicker of pity fly across her face, but only for a brief moment. Then she shook her head and said, "Tally, meet your new best friend."

Jane nodded at Tally and motioned for her to take Bella away. A warning growl vibrated in my chest, "STAY AWAY FROM HER! DON'T TOUCH HER!" My voice seemed to vibrate the entire cabin.

The dark haired vampire didn't even flinch as she bent down and picked Bella up off the floor. I watched in horror, as the love of my existence was carried out the door and into the dark night.

I screamed her name and thrashed about trying to get free. My entire family closed in around me and helped to restrain my flailing limbs. My head was full of their voices, "We're so sorry, Edward."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even cry. For all intents and purposes, this would be the night that I died.

Chapter 12

BPOV

The last thing I remember is flying through the air. Then the burning started. It felt like my entire body was engulfed in flames. I tried to open my eyes to see if I'd landed in a fire pit, but any movement at all just made the flames more intense.

I ached for Edward's cool embrace to extinguish the flames surrounding me. I tried to call out to him, but the burning had reached my throat, and my voice was terribly weak. _Where was he? Could he even hear my pathetic voice?_

I tried to listen for his voice. I could hear something, voices, but they were so far away. It was hard to focus on what they were saying, my mind kept bringing me back to the pain of the fire that I was surrounded by.

I heard the voice of my angel. He was bartering with the devil, a trade, his soul for mine.

"NO!...AGH!"

The pain was too much and my entire body started convulsing. I could hear an ear-piercing scream fill the small front room of the cabin. I realized it was coming from me.

The shaking began to calm down a little, and I was able to turn my screams into quieter whimpers. It was then that I heard a low warning growl. _I know that growl, it belongs to the most amazing, beautiful…_

Then I heard my husband's voice shouting at someone to stay away and not touch me. A small smile crept across my face, as I remembered the way he would stand protectively over me. I imagined he was doing that now. I felt cold arms cradling me and lifting me up into the air. I forced my eyes to open, anxious to see his beautiful face.

Unfortunately, it was not his face that I saw. I turned my head just in time to see Edwards lying face down on the floor. Emmett and Jasper were on top of him, like they were wrestling. I remembered the many times this happened during our first weeks of marriage back at the Cullen house. Those brothers were always teasing my Edward.

A smile crept across my face once more, larger than before. As my eyes met those of my true love's, I tried to convey all of my love to him.

Everything was suddenly cold and dark around me as I realized I was outside. We, my captor and me in her arms, started moving quickly at vampire speed through the forest. I heard my husband's tortured voice as he screamed my name.

I welcomed the darkness as I blacked out.

A/N: Please review, and let me know what you think! I know you are out there, you know who you are. Don't just read, tell me what you like and what you think might happen next! Please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine).

Chapter 13

BPOV

Every once in awhile, I would begin to come out of my slumber and my surroundings would become clear. A strong smell, a loud sound, a bright light, a searing pain…my body would shudder and a small moan would escape my lips.

Then the dark blanket would overcome me again and I would fall back into an unconscious state. Anytime I was able to think, I would fill my mind with memories of Edward. I even caught myself laughing once or twice aloud, but that only made that dark blanket hit me that much faster so I tried not to let my emotions show.

"Isabella, my dear, it is time for you to awaken." _That voice, I've heard it before. It gives me the creeps! I don't want to open my eyes. _

"That's alright. I'll wait. I can be very patient." _Fine, let's just get this over with._

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a stone walled room. I was lying on a rather comfortable bed with deep burgundy blankets.

I closed my eyes and thought of my true love's face. I whispered, "I love you." I knew he couldn't hear me, but oddly it gave me a sense of peace.

I began to wonder what he was doing and where he was at this very moment. My entire being filled with longing as I thought of my amazing husband.

All at once, my mind began to open and a clouded memory became clear. I could see Edward in his room, sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. He was shaking violently.

_Wait, I don't remember him being so upset, what memory is this?_

My mind began to race and I was filled with emotions. Deep sorrow for his anguish and anger towards whatever or whomever caused my love to be in such pain. Try as I could, I was not able to place this memory.

_Was I already forgetting my human life? Carlisle always said human memories fade with time, but it hasn't been that long, has it?_

Every ounce of my being ached to reach out and comfort him. I lifted my hand as if to touch his shoulder, and whispered, "Please, don't be sad."

Something happened then that I was not expecting. Edward looked up, his eyes searching the room he had been alone in just moments before dry sobbing.

He whispered, "Bella?"

It shocked me, and my eyes flew open, breaking the connection.

I was back in the stone-walled room and there was someone staring at me.

Chapter 14

EPOV

"Alice, Alice!" I was shouting, even though I knew it wasn't necessary. She would have heard me if I had just called her quietly. But I was filled with emotion and it showed.

Alice came running, a worried look on her face. She was followed by Jasper and the rest of the family.

Jasper tried to send a wave of calm to me, but I just shook my head.

"Not now, Jasper. Alice, I need you to **see** Bella."

She looked at me with eyes full of sadness. "Edward, I can't. I've tried everyday, more than once. That new guard is blocking me."

I looked at her with desperation, "Please, Alice, just try again."

She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed as she concentrated. She began to sway a little, from the effort of her focus. Jasper put his arm around her to steady her.

She shook her head sadly, and softly spoke, "It's just blank, Edward. I can't **see** anything."

I shook my head and paced the room. "There has to be a way. I feel like she is reaching out to me. I swear I just felt her standing next to me. I felt her touch on my shoulder. I…I heard her…she told me not to be sad!" My voice broke on that last statement.

Carlisle and Esme both took me into their arms to comfort me. Jasper tried again th send a wave of calm to me, and this time I welcomed it.

I closed my eyes and let it wash over me. I knew what I was saying must have sounded crazy to all of them.

I began to wonder if it had happened, or if I had just wished it all.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine).

Chapter 15

EPOV

It had been almost a month since the Volturi took Bella away from me. I had tried to go rescue her many times, but my siblings always intercepted. After my last attempt, which was only a few moments ago, Carlisle insisted on a father-son discussion.

I listened while Jasper and Emmett held me in place and Alice looked intently into my future to make sure I was not planning on causing more trouble.

In my desperation of the situation, I shouted, "I HAVE TO GO! YOU KNOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!"

I struggled against my brothers, twisting back and forth, trying to break their holds on my arms. I could hear their voices in my head, "Hold still, Edward. You are not getting away from us this time!" "Dang it, Edward! We just brought you back! Don't even think about taking off again!" I continued to resist, but their hold was too strong.

Carlisle walked over and put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "Edward, we know how hard this is for you. However, I will not allow anyone to go after Bella until we know we can rescue her successfully. I do not want to risk losing anyone else. And you know, as well as I do, Bella would be the first to agree with me."

He looked at my eyes that were dark black, shook his head and added, "Now, son, you need to hunt. There is no since in putting everyone at risk by denying yourself nourishment."

He announced to the entire family that we would all be leaving in one hour. I closed my eyes, thinking to myself: _You can make me go hunting, but you can't make me feed._

Suddenly I heard Carlisle's thoughts fill my mind. "Edward, consider yourself warned: If you choose not to feed on this hunt, when we return home I will shove that feeding tube back down your throat and force feed you some pig's blood."

I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, debating whether or not he was serious. He cleared his throat, and explained aloud so I would have no doubt, "We all promised Bella we would take care of you while she was away."

Esme added, "Believe me, my son, that is one promise we are all committed to keeping."

Alice came over and put her hand on the side of my face and said, "Bella expects to find you in perfect health when she returns."

"And we are going to do everything in our power to give that to her." Added Rosalie.

I realized that they all meant every word, as did my brothers that were flanking me on each side. I relaxed my stance, and nodded my head in understanding. I quietly whispered, "Thanks."

I knew they were only doing this because they cared about me, but they didn't understand the emptiness I felt without my angel by my side. We had been separated once before, and it nearly killed us both. I had to get her back, and soon, for both our sakes.

Chapter 16

EPOV

Everyone had changed clothes and were waiting for me to join them downstairs. As we walked outside heading for the forest, I could hear Carlisle's instructions being repeated in everyone's minds. "At least two members of the family were assigned to be at my side at a time. They would switch off, so everyone would have a turn to get their fill not only of me but also of nourishment."

We had been gone for about an hour, and I could see Alice and Jasper approaching to relieve Emmett and Rose. "Are you sure you don't want to join us, Edward? Emmett really doesn't need all the grizzlies to himself." Rose smiled at her companion's expression as he wasn't sure if he wanted to share with his little brother or not. Finally he decided there would be enough for both, and gave me an encouraging smile. I shook my head and they left, telling Alice and Jasper good luck on the babysitting. I sneered at them both, showing my teeth.

I was sitting on a log with my head in my hands, wondering how painful the feeding tube would be going down for the second time. That's when I heard it. A muffled whispering voice calling out to me. I lifted my head and looked around, but saw nothing.

I heard my name again, only this time it was a little louder and clearer. Jasper instantly felt the change in my emotions and moved in closer, warning me with his thoughts, "Don't try anything, Edward."

Alice too, had noticed, and came to sit beside me. She put her arm around me, when I heard my name again. I quickly stood up as I recognized that beautiful voice.

It was Bella! But, where was it coming from?

Jasper and Alice were both restraining my arms in an effort to keep me there with them. They didn't understand. I had no desire to leave, I just wanted to find that voice.

"Edward, you look so thirsty. Why haven't you been hunting?"

Her beautiful voice was music in my mind. I closed my eyes and pictured her lovely face.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

She sounded worried about me, like she could see my hesitation. I still wasn't sure if this was real or some sort of defense mechanism created by my mind to try to hold together the large hole that was ripping me apart from the inside out.

I decided to answer just in case, "I just miss you so much."

There was a long pause, and I worried that I had indeed imagined it all. _Was I losing my mind after all?_

I relaxed and allowed Jasper and Alice to pull me back down beside them. I kept my eyes closed, to keep my focus on my mind's creation and that beautiful voice.

I heard her once again, only this time her voice was stronger and more direct, "Go hunt Edward. You need to be strong for your family, and for me." Then her voice softened a little, "Please, Edward. Don't give up. I need you."

The presence that I had felt in my mind was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. Despair and deep sadness filled the empty hole and Jasper tightened his grip on my arm. I took a long, deep ragged breath.

"It's okay, Jasper. Come on, let's go bag a deer or something."

A little smile crept across my lips, not quite reaching the corner of my eyes, but it was the best smile my family has seen since Bella was taken from us.

Alice and Jasper just looked at me curiously, not sure if what they were seeing and hearing was true or not.

I tried to explain my motivation, "Bella doesn't like it when my eyes are this dark."

Alice and Jasper both looked surprised, but stood up to follow me. I could tell Alice was quickly searching my future to make sure I was indeed telling the truth and wasn't planning something else.

I waited patiently.

When Alice smiled and nodded at Jasper, they let me go and I took off after an appetizing scent and got my fill.

A/N: Thanks to those that have reviewed! Your encouraging words make me want to tell you the rest of the story. I would love to hear what the rest of you think! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine).

Chapter 17

BPOV

Standing in front of me was a vampire with long, dark curls. I remembered her. She was the one that had carried me away from my family. I didn't want whatever she was offering, so I turned around and faced the wall.

"You are so strange, Isabella." And with that, she turned around and left the room.

I rolled back over and tried to figure out how I had been able to see Edward. It seemed so real, I was sure I hadn't imagined it. I continued to focus on my love's memory, but wasn't able to find him.

Every so often, someone would open my door and check on me, but I would just ignore them. I began to feel weaker as the days would go by. I almost felt like I could actually sleep, but I never did.

I began to wonder if I was going to spend the rest of eternity in this little room. I missed Edward so much, I wished I could just see him once more before I ceased existing.

And then, there he was sitting on a log. He looked so sad, and thirsty. What was he thinking? He knows that is risky.

"Edward, you look so thirsty. Why haven't you been hunting?"

He didn't answer at first, and I worried that he had maybe forgotten me. I asked the image, praying he would answer me, "Edward, what's wrong?"

I was so relieved when I heard his words, "I just miss you so much."

My still heart jumped. It scared me at first, and I had to really concentrate to not break the connection. I took a few deep breaths, and calmed myself. I knew I would have to be firm with him to bring him out of his moping state.

As firmly as I could, I told him to go hunt. I reminded him that he needed to be strong for his family and me. I wanted to stay with him and watch over him, but I knew I had to let him find his own strength.

I didn't know how long until we would be able to be back together. It took all the strength I had to make myself break the connection with him. As soon as I did, I felt that same hole begin to rip open inside.

It was the same hole that I had suffered with when Edward left to protect me, but I knew I could survive. It was different this time, for Edward hadn't left me, and somehow, I was able to be in contact with Edward. I knew that alone would keep me from falling apart completely.

EPOV

I could hear Bella's voice almost everyday now. It was quiet and very faint, but there. It was almost like she was watching over me. She would get after me if my eyes were too thirsty, encourage me to play my music, she even warned me when Emmett was about to play a joke on me. When he asked how I'd read his mind (he thought he had blocked me out), I just smiled and said, "I didn't. Bella told me."

I then left the room, before their looks of shock turned to pity and concern. My family was worried about me and wondered if I was losing it.

I didn't care. If this was the only way I could have my true love with me, for now, I'd take it. It was so much better than trying to live with that emptiness!

Chapter 18

BPOV

I made it through the long days in the small room, by periodically checking in with my love. I was getting so weak it took a lot out of me. It was easier to just watch him, but every once in awhile, I would find the strength to send him a message.

Then my door opened, and I could tell that Tally was not there to just check on me like before. She cleared her throat, and reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

When my eyes met hers, I growled slightly.

"Isabella, don't be like that. Aro asked me to come and get you. He wants you to join him upstairs. You've been sulking in here much too long."

I did want to leave this room, but I did not want to go anywhere with her, and I definitely did not want to go meet up with Aro. I opened my mouth to politely refuse her request.

As soon as I did, I realized I was not being given a choice. Her eyes were a dark crimson color and full of determination.

I shuddered, as the memory of James filled my head. He had looked at me the same way just before he tortured and bit me.

I lowered my eyes to the floor, and walked past her and out the door. We continued down a long hallway. I tried to memorize the layout of the inside of my prison.

We reached a room with two large wood doors. Tally opened them, and entered. I hesitated at first, but then heard a low growl behind me. I realized two of the guards had followed us down the tunnel and were getting impatient now.

I entered, looking around at all of the other vampires in the room. Some were sitting on stools, others were standing in small groups. They all seemed to be waiting for something.

I heard Aro's voice, and I turned towards it. He was smiling at me, and clapping his hands in pleasure.

"Tally, you make me so happy. Thank you for convincing Bella to join us. I knew you two would become friends. And look, just in time to, our dinner has arrived."

It took me a minute to understand everything that Aro had just said. When it finally clicked, horror spread across my face as I heard the human voices coming down the tunnel towards us. I frantically looked around the room for a way out. The room had no windows, and only the two doors that we had come through just moments before.

It reminded me of that room where Edward, Alice, and I had been brought to so long ago. _Oh, Edward, I wish you were here!_

I closed my eyes and tried to find a memory of him that I could escape into. Once again, my mind opened and I could see my love standing in his room staring out the window.

I whispered, "Help me!"

He closed his eyes and softly spoke words of comfort. "I'm here, Bella."

The room began to fill with the scent of humans. I could smell their fear. Venom began to drip from my razor sharp teeth into my mouth. I swallowed, and my throat burned.

"Please, help me! I don't want to do this!"

I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't lose the connection with my husband, but my body was trembling with the anticipation of what was coming.

I was so thirsty. The monster inside me began to growl. I could hear the voice of my love trying to keep me calm.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here. Hold your breath and try to cover your ears. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes! Stay with me, love. I miss you so much. Just think about you and me. Think of our meadow…laying on our backs feeling the warmth of the sun on our bodies. It's okay. I'm here with you. You can do this, Bella. I love you."

I tried to ignore the screams and fight the monster building inside of me. When I thought I couldn't fight against it any longer, I would hear his voice again. He began humming my lullaby and I was able to relax a little. I whispered, "I love you."

My stomach suddenly did a flip-flop as I smelled a strong scent of rust and salt. It burned my nose. I felt myself gagging and I thought I was going to be sick right there on the floor.

I heard someone approaching me and the small whimpering of a human in horrific pain and close to death. "I saved this young one for you, Isabella. She is so delicious. Come, get your fill. I know you are thirsty." It was Aro. Why was he doing this to me?

I couldn't stay in this room any longer. "Edward, help me!"

"RUN, BELLA, GET OUT OF THERE!" Edward's shouts gave me the courage I needed.

I opened my eyes, looked straight at Aro and yelled, "NO! I WILL NEVER DO THAT!"

I ran out of the double wood doors and down the tunnel as fast as I could. I wasn't sure how to get out of the castle, so I just headed back to the one room I felt safe in. The room I first saw my Edward in.

I slammed the door shut, and threw myself onto the bed and wrapped up in the burgundy colored blanket. My entire body was shaking, and the monster inside me was raging with fury as I had just deprived it of its satisfaction.

I decided right then it didn't matter if I starved, I would never give the monster inside of me what it wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer (Tally, of course, is all mine).

Chapter 19

EPOV

I crumpled to the floor. What were they doing to my Bella, my sweet wife, my forever love?

I felt a comforting arm on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alice with such sadness in her eyes. "Did you **see** her? Did you **see** what they are doing to her?"

Alice shook her head, "Yes, Edward. I can't **see** her directly, but I **saw** you see her. We need to go talk to Carlisle."

BPOV

I was resting on my bed, trying to see Edward again. I couldn't seem to access that part of my mind. Maybe it was Edward that was making the connection and I just had to open my mind to it.

I tried again, nothing. I was getting frustrated, and I was so tired. Maybe I was too weak. I hadn't eaten since I was changed. How long could I go?

My doorknob turned slightly as the door began to open. A young boy was pushed through the small opening. His face was full of fear until our eyes met. Suddenly I saw compassion and concern fill his eyes and face. He began to walk towards me.

"Are you alright?"

The monster inside me laughed as it knew I wouldn't be able to resist much longer. My mind filled with disgust. _Why was this human tormenting me? Did he have a death wish? Maybe I should grant his wish._

"Bella, careful love, he doesn't understand. He is just trying to help you."

_What, I hadn't been able to find… _

"It's okay, sweetheart. Just tell him to sit in the chair across the room from you."

I did as the voice asked. I would do anything for the voice. We sat there in silence, me and the human boy. Edward and I, however, were enjoying every minute together.

I could see him now, behind my closed eyes. He was sitting at his piano, playing my favorites. I wondered how he had made the connection, but wasn't willing to risk breaking it by asking.

Soon another presence entered the room. It was Tally again, I could tell by her scent. I didn't bother opening my eyes, I knew what she was about to do.

"Come on, Isabella, share this snack with me."

I wrinkled my nose at the revolting smell and replied, "I will never drink from a human."

I returned my focus to my amazing husband's playing, and smiled as he told me how proud he was of my control.

EPOV

Carlisle was right, I would be able to see and hear Bella when she needed me. Somehow, her mind was able to connect with mine and it was getting stronger each time.

I was sitting at my piano, thinking of her, when suddenly I could see her in a small room. Her eyes were filled with anger towards a young human boy. I spoke to her softly, and began to play for her to help her relax. I could've played forever, if it meant we could stay like this.

I missed her with every inch of my being, and every muscle ached with the longing to hold her, but I lived for any moment with her and cherished them all unlike anything else.

I heard her tell someone she would never drink from a human. My mind filled with pride for her control. I didn't know how or when, but I knew we would be together again. My only desire was that it would be soon!

Chapter 20

BPOV

A knock came at the door, then it was opened and Tally was back after disposing of her snack. I tried not to think of that poor young boy. She was looking at me again with her probing eyes. She would never understand me, no matter how hard she tried.

She told me Aro was requesting my presence again, and like before, I got the feeling it was not a choice.

I got up from the bed, and obediently followed her down yet another pathway. We walked for what seemed like hours, twisting and turning through various doorways and tunnels. I was beginning to wonder if she was as turned around as I was, when the room suddenly opened up into a large atrium.

I could feel the warmth of the sun hit my body as I stepped out from the shadows. My body glistened in the sun, like it was covered with millions of tiny shards of diamonds. It reminded me of seeing Edward that day in the meadow for the first time.

It almost felt like we were outside of the prison, except that I could still see and feel the confines of those four stone walls.

All of my muscles begin to tingle as I caught the scent of something amazing. My eyes glimpsed the source of the delicious scent filling my head. A small herd of deer was quietly grazing at the other end of the room.

I could feel a small rumble building in my chest, and a low growl came out of my mouth.

My instincts were taking over, and I let go.

I could see myself crouching and silently approaching a small doe that had wandered away from the rest. Her ears perked up just as I lunged for her.

It took longer than it should have. I definitely was showing signs of inexperience and clumsiness. I never thought that part of my humanity would follow me to this new life. Of all the traits to bring with me, I bring my insufferable clumsiness.

I finally had drank my fill from three of the smaller deer. I wasn't sure what to do with the carcasses. As I deliberated, I heard Aro's voice tell me not to worry that they would take care of them.

I looked around and then saw him at the other end of the room, just on the edge of the shadows. _Had he been there all along? Did he watch the awful display of my first hunt?_

"My dear Isabella, I decided I didn't have enough patience to wait for you to come around after all. So, I thought if I helped you quench your thirst your way (which was very entertaining by the way), you would return the favor.

"I will not harm a human, Aro." I answered quietly, though I was sure he could hear me. I was more than a little embarrassed by my lack of skill.

"Of course not, my dear, we don't want you to harm them. On the contrary, we'd like you to become close with them and get into their inner circle, if you understand."

I didn't understand. I was completely confused.

"You see, my dear, we have a need for someone on the inside. There are certain circumstances where we need to know how much the humans know or what direction they are thinking. Unfortunately, our attempts in the past have failed as there isn't one among us (at least not until now) that could resist the close contact long enough to learn anything of value.

I began to understand. My natural aversion to human blood was a rare blessing.

"I'm sure you understand how important our secrecy is." He looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I'll…I'll need some time to think about this, Aro."

"Don't take too long, my dear, I am anxious for your training to begin. Why don't you try hunting again, it appears your methods could use some more practice."

He smiles as he saw me grimace in frustration. He knew he had hit a sore spot. He left me, then, alone to think.

I didn't want to work for the Volturi, but maybe that was the answer I'd been searching for, my way to escape. I would have to earn their trust at first, of course, but soon I would be outside the walls of this castle-like prison meeting with some humans. Aro had said none of them could do it, so surely that meant there would be a time when I would be left alone, unguarded. That would be the perfect time, the moment when I would escape and run back to the arms of my love.

I was still thirsty, so I tried to practice the skill of the hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed! The story is finished, and just for you I will post quite a few chapters. Yes, Bella has the ability now to basically have a video conference with Edward. When the "channel" is tuned in, he can also see, hear, and speak with Bella. Remember New Moon? It is her ability to access him when needed, only now it is not just coming from her subconscious. Stay tuned, however, this is not her only power. More will be revealed, as more reviews are received!

Chapter 21

EPOV

It had been two days since our last connection, and I was literally falling apart at the seams. My insides ached with longing for my angel's voice and presence. I was beside myself with worry.

_What is happening? What are they doing to her? Did they find out she was making contact with me? Are they blocking me out? Did they threaten her?_

I tried to get on a plane to go to her, but Alice had seen my decision and my brothers had intercepted me, again. Carlisle reminded me that he had forbid any of us to go unless we knew for sure that we would have success. He also promised that there would be consequences (something along the lines of no more Volvo), if someone had to run after me again.

I went up to my room to try to think of a possible solution that would involve rescuing Bella without losing my car. That's when I heard it, my angel's voice.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

My dead heart jolted and my head filled with relief. I closed my eyes.

"Bella, where were you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart, better than ever!"

She sounded different, more enthusiastic. "What's going on? Where are you? Did you escape? I see grass and the sun."

"I know, isn't it beautiful? Edward, I've been hunting. Did you know deer were so good? It was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. I feel so good inside. My whole body is tingling with satisfaction."

I couldn't help but smile at her joy.

"Edward, is this how it is for you, after you hunt?"

I was so relieved to hear that she was finally feeding. I was so worried that she would not make it much longer. "Yes. Love, can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm still stuck inside the castle. Oh, Edward, they want me to join them. Like a spy or something. I'm not sure... I'm scared, but I think that will be my only way to ever be let out of this prison. Once I get out, then I can run away and find you."

I was horrified at what she was telling me.

_Join them? What was she thinking?_

I didn't want her to join them. "Bella, wait. You can't! They're too dangerous! Please don't…"

She interrupted me, "Edward, I think it's my only chance to get back to you. I don't even know how we can communicate now. I am so grateful that we can, but it's not enough. I need you, Edward, I need to touch you and to smell you."

Her words sent chills throughout my body.

"I love you so much, Edward. I feel like I can't go on much longer… without you."

Her voice was breaking, and I understood completely what she was describing.

"I know, love, I feel exactly the same way. But we need to be careful. I don't want to lose you. I need to speak with Carlisle. We need a plan. Can you make the connection strong enough to include Carlisle?"

"I…I'm not sure. I thought you were connecting with me."

I laughed softly, "No, love, this is all you. Carlisle thinks it must be your vampire power. You are able to connect with those you have a strong bond with, no matter the distance. It seems to happen mostly whenever you experience strong emotions such as: love, fear, joy, and loneliness. This channel of sorts opens and we can communicate with each other.

At first, I could only hear your voice. Now that your power is stronger, we can both see and talk to each other. There have even been a few times when I have felt your touch briefly."

Since she wasn't sure if she could open another channel to Carlisle, I decided to invite him to join our conversation.

"Carlisle, could you come here, please?"

She was quiet, and I could see her lying on her back with her eyes closed, concentrating.

"What are you thinking about so hard, love?"

"I was just trying to see if I could touch you again. I guess I'll have to work on that one."

I smiled, "With any luck, you'll be able to touch me for real very soon."

"Carlisle is here, and I've explained your idea to him. He agrees this may be the only way, but cautions you to watch out for Aro. If he touches you, he will learn of your plan. Please, love, be very careful. I can't lose you!"

"I know, my sweet husband, I love you, too!"

Chapter 22

BPOV

Now that I knew I was the one controlling our contact, I practiced more and more. It didn't take too many days before I learned how to keep the channel open even without the strong emotions.

Edward and I were in contact almost all of the time, now. He even gave me some tips on my hunting. I was definitely improving. It was like he was right there with me.

The only time I had to block him out, was when Aro would come around for another training lesson. Edward's growls would be so loud, it was hard to focus on what Aro wanted me to do.

I learned how to fight like one the Volturi guards, and how to "dazzle" others with my vampire charm. When I did well, Aro would reward me with something special to hunt in the atrium.

Whenever I needed to relax, Edward would play his piano for me or simply hum my lullaby softly in my head.

It was as close to perfect as we could get being miles apart.

EPOV

I loved teaching Bella some tricks of the trade of hunting for our kind. She learned quickly, and was amazing to watch. She even applied some of what I had taught her to her training sessions with the Volturi guards.

It was hard to watch when they would crouch opposite her, ready to attack. I would try to warn her of typical strategy moves I could see them using.

It was easier when Tally was showing her the finer points of vampire charm and how to use it. I think I even purred in encouragement a few times, when she practiced her charms in her mind on me.

However, I could not contain my anger and warning growls whenever Aro approached her. At first she would just smile at my protective snarls, but then she began to furrow her brow. I heard the annoyance in her voice, "Edward, I think I need to learn these lessons on my own. I'll be back with you as soon as I'm finished."

Then it was quiet. It was so quiet. I'd had her in my head for so many days now, that it felt like I had lost half of myself.

It did not get easier with time. I worried intensely about her during the lessons, and even though she would be fine each time she checked back in, it continued to get harder and harder each time she would leave.

I tried to keep myself busy while she was training, but somehow I would always find myself pacing impatiently until I could hear her voice.

One afternoon, Rose and Esme suggested I go out and get a new CD to listen to. Rose was getting irritated with my moping and pacing, and Esme was just worried I was wearing through the wax on the floor.

I went outside to go for a walk, instead. I was only part way down the lane, when I saw three attractive women coming towards me. I would have normally read their thoughts and intentions, but I was blocking everyone except family out to make sure I didn't miss Bella's contact.

As they got closer, my eyes met theirs and I knew I had made a big mistake. I was in trouble.

Their eyes were full of lust and longing. Visions of intimate pleasure filled my mind. I tried to shake my head, to block the thoughts, but they were too strong. They began to stroke my cheek, my chest, my lower back…Their hands were everywhere as they circled me.

My body trembled and my eyes began to close. I tried to fight, but somehow they had me in a type of trance. I could feel my body moving, but I could not tell where I was going, and I couldn't stop.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

BPOV

It had been an extremely tiring and long training lesson today, and all I wanted was to relax and be with my love. I opened the channel to him, "Edward, are you there?"

No answer. Maybe he's hunting. I tried to search for him, nothing. _Where was he?_

I began to feel very anxious. I focused harder, calling out to him.

At long last, I faintly heard his voice. "Bella, is it really you?"

I could hear his breathing. It was hard and fast. He must have been worried, too.

I wanted to relax now that I had found him. "Edward, will you please play something for me?"

"I…I…I can't right now, love, later?"

He never turned down a chance to play for me, strange. I concentrated harder and tried to figure out where he was. I could see him sitting tensely on a chair.

There was someone else in the room…wait there were two, no three women with him.

He was in a small, dark room, and I could tell he was very uncomfortable.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure…I…Bella, I…I need to get out of here!"

I could see fear and dread in his eyes. I wanted to help him. I focused harder to try to see if there was something…

Then I heard their voices, low and seductive. One was whispering something in his right ear, another was biting gently on his left ear and neck, the last was kneeling in front of him and running her hands up his thighs.

I could see his hands, bound tightly behind his back, were clenched tightly into fists.

"Ladies, I…I'm married."

I heard them laugh and say how they had been watching him the past month, and reminded him that I was nowhere around.

I felt a low growl rumble from my chest.

They continued to taunt him with seductive suggestions, encouraging him to relax and saying that I would never find out.

Now it was my turn to fill his head with large growls. I saw him flinch as my roar came out deafeningly loud when I saw one of them kiss him on the lips.

"Bella, I…I can't stop them. Please, love, believe me, I…I don't know them. I…AH!...I don't want this!

I could see him squirm in the chair as they continued their seductive touches.

"Please, I love my wife. She loves me. Please, don't do this!"

They just laughed and increased their advances.

I was filled with rage as I watched these women fondle my husband. Everything around me was beginning to shake.

"Bella, please, stay with me! Distract me…AH!...please, take me somewhere in your mind. I…I…AH!...I don't want to know what's happening. I…AH!...I don't want to be here!"

I could hear the desperation in his voice and I knew I had to get in control so I could help him. But those three, were definitely going to die when I got back.

"Bella…AH!...Please!"

I concentrated as hard as I could, trying to fill his mind with memories of us together. I thought of the first time in our meadow, our first dinner together, our times at school, our wedding…

When he seemed to relax a little, I made the mistake of looking around. I noticed first, a small table in the corner of the room lit up by a lamp. There on the table were tubes like what Carlisle had used to feed Edward my blood, syringes with various colored fluids in them, and other instruments that looked like they should be in a surgeon's office. Now I understood the fear I had seen in Edward's eyes.

I looked back over to Edward. I saw the women had their hands inside his shirt and his pants. Suddenly, the front of his shirt was open. I knew it wouldn't be long until his pants… "GRRR!"

One was kissing the back of his neck, and the other two…they were stroking and kissing his chest and his…manhood. "THAT'S IT LADIES! BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!"

I thrust my hands out in front of me, as if I could push them off him. All of those awful women went flying. They were thrown in three different directions. They each hit the walls hard enough that the small room they were in shook and dust fell from the ceiling.

They bounced back onto the balls of their feet and immediately crouched into a fighting stance. They looked around at each other, but couldn't find the source that threw them.

They began to approach Edward again cautiously. A deep snarl vibrated inside my chest and head.

Edward was shaking his head and smiling. "I wouldn't, ladies, the safest choice for you, would be to just leave."

They seemed to believe him, as they all nodded to each other and then took off running.

When I focused back on Edward, he had broken free from whatever had been binding his hands, had fastened his clothing, and was attempting to also leave the room. He seemed to be blocked by something.

I watched curiously, as he felt the perimeter of what seemed to be a box surrounding him. I was pulled out of my stare, by a loud sound.

Out of nowhere, Emmett and Jasper appeared in the room. The rest of the family, followed closely behind. Emmett looked like he had hit a brick wall, and Rose was checking to make sure he was alright.

Jasper had entered the room just as quickly but with more caution and had not hit the box surrounding Edward.

I heard Carlisle asking Edward if he was okay. Carlisle explained to Edward that Alice had seen him being lured into a car and taken here. They had, of course, come to rescue him.

Edward nodded, and then asked them to be patient and wait for few minutes. He smiled, and then sat down and closed his eyes.

I could hear his gentle voice speaking to me. "Bella, it's okay. I'm alright, now. Thank-you, sweetheart, you are so amazing. I love you so much. Bella, I'd like to be able to leave with my family, now. Love, can you help me?"

"Help you?" "Me?"

I was so confused.

"How can I help? I'm in Italy, remember?"

He laughed softly, "I need you to dissolve the force field, love."

_Force field?_ "But I didn't…did I?"

He laughed again, "I think you did, love. It makes sense, Bella. When you were human your mind was able to block attacks that could hurt you mentally. Doesn't it seem probable that the talent would be enhanced when you became one of us? Now you can block all attacks. And, I am grateful to say, apparently you can also block attacks for me as well."

"I'm not sure, Edward. I'm not sure how I did it. I mean, I didn't even know I could do that. I just got so angry…at those…"

The walls of the box began to vibrate.

"It's okay, love, I know. I appreciate it." He nodded over to the table that Carlisle was inspecting, with all of the tools of torture. He shuddered, "Trust me. But everything's okay now. Please, Bella, try to relax. I think that might be the only way I will be able to get out of this box. It seems very strong and vampire proof."

He stood up. "I'm going to explain everything to the family. Don't worry. I am safe, now, thanks to you. They are here with me. Those three are long gone, love. Please, just try to calm down and focus on lowering the field."

"Wait! First, explain everything to me. Who were they…Why did you go with them…Why were they doing that to you…and…Why didn't you stop them?"

He sat back down. I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers and take a deep breath.

"Bella, I love you. Only you, please remember that. Those three are called succubuses. They are very old and very bitter females of our kind that have never known true love. Their power is to put you into a trance-like state while they make you follow them and they subdue you. It's impossible to resist."

"They use their power to ruin relationships. They torment and torture the males of our kind by first giving ultimate pleasure and then dishing out unbelievable pain as punishment for enjoying that pleasure, through methods of torture I don't even want to think about."

"Love, I don't remember being lured into their car, so I can't answer why I left with them. My guess is that they used their mind control on me."

"And, as for the rest, you were there. You know I couldn't stop them. Their mind powers, when combined, are as strong as Jane's. I barely could fight it to answer you when you first opened our connection."

"Please don't be upset with me, love. I was asking you to distract me, so I wouldn't know what they were doing to me, remember?"

"Trust me, I only want to experience that kind of intimate pleasure with you."

He shuddered again, "And I hope to never experience the kind of pain they had planned for me. I saw it in their minds."

"Bella, my wife, I love you and only you!" He paused. "Please talk to me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if that box will be coming down anytime soon. I have an overwhelming desire, right now, to protect my husband from having any experiences of any kind, pleasure or pain. I think, maybe, I need to hunt."

"Okay, love, but do me a favor and keep the channel open. I've been without your contact lately, and it's more than I can stand."

I changed my focus to the animals sharing the atrium with me. I could still hear Edward's voice, as he explained to the family what had happened, but I wasn't listening carefully enough to know their reactions.

After getting my fill of two young bucks, I tried to lie down and relax as Edward had asked me to do. I closed my eyes. I could see him sitting on the chair, patiently waiting. The family was there with him, quietly visiting.

I saw Alice, my best friend/sister-in-law. She was talking, when she suddenly stopped mid-sentence with eyes glazed over. I knew she was **seeing** something.

All at once, Alice jumped right through the space where the box had been moments before, and into Edward's lap. She gave him a big hug. The rest of the family came over to Edward, and gave him hugs and pats on the back.

Alice began to speak to me, knowing I would be able to hear her. She told me how those awful three had attacked Jasper one time when he was out hunting. It was before they had come to join Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was gone for five days before they were tired of him and moved on. When he returned to her, he wouldn't speak of what had happened, but it was a few months before they could be intimate with each other again.

When Alice had told Jasper of her vision about Edward and those three, he was the first to run after them. He was yelling, "I won't let them hurt Edward in that way!"

She then informed me that her, Rose, and I would be going on a little tracking expedition when I got back. I laughed, and asked Edward to tell her it was a date!

Carlisle wanted to examine Edward, and make sure he was alright. The rest of the family stepped outside to give Edward some privacy. I tried to distract Edward (who was feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable) with more memories of us, as Carlisle needed to examine every area that those evil women had been in contact with.

Thankfully, their plans had been interrupted before they did any physical harm.

Once Carlisle was satisfied that Edward was completely fine, he asked if I had ever put up a force field before this. I hadn't, but then wondered if maybe…I experimented a little while lying there in the grass.

This was a new power, and somewhat tricky. I had to really work hard, but finally after much trial and error, I was able to put a small force field around myself.

When I focused back on my family, they were all boarding a plane. "Edward, where are you going?"

"We're coming to get you, love. I've been watching. You are doing great. Just keep practicing. By the time we get there tomorrow, you should be able to walk out of the castle without anyone touching you."

I gasped, "Tomorrow? You'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, my angel, tomorrow we'll finally be back together. Now go practice! You need to be able to move the force field with you as you walk, so you're not just trapped in a box."

He laughed softly. I could hardly contain my excitement! I was dancing around the atrium. Tomorrow! This entire awful nightmare that we were all caught up in would be over by this time tomorrow!

"Isabella, hello, are you listening to me? Aro wants you upstairs."

I turned around and saw Tally staring at me. I wondered how long she had been standing there. _Did she see me practicing with the force field?_

She didn't appear to be amazed, so I'm guessing not. _After all, I think it's pretty cool._

"Yes, love, it is very cool. And, you are beautiful. Be careful now, and please don't shut me out. We need to know everything that's going on. I promise, I will try to control myself."

I smiled as I thought of Edward trying to not be protective. My mind flashed back to that awful moment just hours before when I had to protect my love.

My breathing started to quicken and my fingers started twitching.

"Bella? Love, just take a deep breath."

He sounded funny, so I focused more intently to see what was wrong. I burst out laughing as soon as I realized I had pinned him down against the airplane seat with another field.

It broke as soon as I laughed, and I heard Emmett's roar joining mine.

"Thanks, wife. It's not that I don't appreciate it. I know it is just a sign of your love. I feel exactly the same towards you, believe me, but we are going to need to set some boundaries. Remember, love, I've been doing pretty well at defending and taking care of myself now for almost 100 years. I need you to trust me, and know that if I need your help, I'll ask for it. Okay?"

I tried to think without giggling. "Sorry, Edward. I'll try to control it better."

I noticed, then, that Tally was staring at me again with a look of annoyance on her face. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

I couldn't help but wonder what I had missed while talking with Edward. I was really going to have to pay better attention.

"You are so strange, Isabella. You are always off in your own little world. Were you this much of an annoying little freak when you were human?"

I narrowed my eyes and let out a low growl warning her to back off.

"Breathe Bella, careful. We don't want them to find out about your new power quite yet. Besides, I love your quirks. They are part of your charm, very endearing. She is just jealous."

He always knew the right words to say to help comfort me and calm me down. I smiled as we walked into the room where Aro was waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

BPOV

Standing next to Aro, was Jane. This was the one responsible for all of this. She almost killed Edward, and she took me away from my family! My entire body tensed, my lips curled back to show my sharp teeth, and a low growl rippled across my chest.

She smiled wickedly in my direction. When I didn't crumble in pain, she lowered herself into a fighting stance.

As I mirrored her movements, I could hear Edward's voice trying to guide me to help in anyway he could. I was still young, but had been trained well. Jane wasn't used to having to actually fight hand to hand, so the sides were pretty evenly balanced.

Every advance she would make, Edward would help me counter. We danced like this for probably ten minutes before Aro spoke up and told us both to calm down.

He had business he wanted us to attend to and he was not amused by our obvious dislike for one another. He chastised us both for acting like children.

He began to explain the task he wanted accomplished. Jane was the first to object, "I have to babysit that?"

I grimaced at her words, and then felt disappointment that Aro didn't think I could handle this. I had thought I was an equal now that I wasn't a simple human anymore.

Aro must have read my reaction, stupid open-book face.

"Isabella, it is for your protection, my dear. Tally will also be joining you."

Tally objected then, "Why do I have to go?"

Aro looked irritated at all of this whining. "Because my dear, we've just got word that the Cullens have boarded a plane and are heading this way."

I gasped.

He looked over at me as he continued, "We wouldn't want them to interfere with Isabella's first assignment, now would we?"

He looked directly into my eyes, and I shook my head no.

"I agreed to join you, Aro, and I'm not one to go back on my word." My eyes filled with determination as I realized I was lying. I never could get away with lying as a human, but this had to work.

I wasn't about to let Aro know I'd been in contact with them for some time now. I couldn't give my family away and put them in danger!

I could hear Edward's voice faintly as he quietly reminded me to stay calm and breathe.

Aro began to approach with his hands stretched towards me as if to offer comfort. I heard Edward's breathing increase and his low warning growl.

"Bella, he can't touch you."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, as my husband had such a knack for stating the obvious at this very moment.

Aro paused, no doubt reading the change of emotion on my face.

I used the distraction to get me out of there. "I think I'll go hunt one more time before we leave. It sounds like this assignment may be a bit more challenging than previously thought."

I turned around and walked at a faster than human pace back to the atrium. I could hear Edward's musical laugh.

"What?" I was annoyed that my husband was laughing at me.

"Bella, you don't understand. I never thought I'd see the day when my wife could actually carry off a good lie. I'm so relieved to find out for once, I was wrong."

"Mmm…You liked that, did you?"

"Aro believed every word. You are definitely a very dangerous creature. While you hunt, I'm going to fill everyone in here. It appears, our plans have changed."

Chapter 26

EPOV

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?"

"Alice, can you **see** her?"

I turned to look at my sister who was sitting on the edge of the chair. We were waiting while Carlisle was renting two vehicles.

"I can't **see** her directly, Edward. That Tally must still be blocking me out. But I do **see** you talking to her in 4…3…2…"

"Hey, Edward, are you there?"

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just bored."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, of course. I'm in the back of a black car with Thing 1 and Thing 2 in the front."

I chuckled at her little rant. "Can you look out the window and tell me what you see? Any signs or buildings?"

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You know I don't speak Italian. Even if I could see a sign, I wouldn't know what it said."

She was irritable, more so than usual. I knew I needed to be careful, I decided not to push her any farther.

"It's okay, love, just relax. I'm just going to try to listen to what your traveling companions are saying, maybe that will help us."

"Great idea, but they aren't speaking. I tried to talk to them when we first got into the car, but they just ignored me. The personality train forgot to stop when these two were created, for sure."

_That's why she was so on edge. Bella hates it when anyone, friends or not, treat her rudely. _

"Wait, we're pulling in somewhere."

I could hear Jane telling Bella to get out. When Bella asked where they were, Jane just grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the seat.

"GRRR…Get your hands off her!"

"Careful, dear, I thought you didn't want me to show them my new power, yet."

I heard her giggle softly. I shook my head and tried to refocus.

Jasper noticed my sudden tension, and put his hand on my shoulder. Carlisle was back, and we were ready to go as soon as we discovered which direction.

"Bella, see if you can get them to explain why you've stopped. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Jane replied with some smart remark about Bella being so whiny. Tally, however, began to explain condescendingly to Bella that she obviously couldn't go to a human party looking like a vampire. So, they had stopped to pay Mario a visit.

_Who's Mario?_

Alice suddenly stiffened and yelled, "Bella, just breathe!"

I panicked. _Why was Alice upset? What was coming at Bella?_

I heard my angel scream, "NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me! What's going on?"

She focused on the building in front of her. There it was, in front of my eyes, a big neon sign, "Mario's Salon". _GOTCHA!_

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as I understood. "Don't worry, love. Just hang in there. We're on our way!"

We all piled into the vehicles. Alice already had the salon plugged into the GPS units, and we were off to rescue our missing family member, my beautiful wife.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

A/N: I know you are all as excited as I am for BD to come out! I hope this helps tide you over! Please don't forget to review and let me know if you like it!

Chapter 27

BPOV

I thought once I became a vampire, I would never have to endure this torture again. I hate makeovers! Jane, of course, was completely pleased that she could finally inflict pain on me. She was enjoying herself way too much!

The only thing that made it bearable was knowing my family would be here soon. I listened intently, while Edward hummed my lullaby and other favorites in my head to help me endure.

Every once in awhile I would hear Alice gasp and complain about Mario's future choice of foundation or eye shadow. "What century is he living in?" she would ask.

The only input I was allowed, was to choose the color of my contacts. I chose brown, of course. After Mario was finished with his masterpiece – me, next we went to the back of the building to choose a party dress and accessories.

After stalling as long as possible, I was appropriately dressed for my assignment. "Edward, where are you?"

"It's okay, love. We're here, but Carlisle thinks it will be less of a chance of a conflict if we crash the party instead. Don't worry, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Isabella, are you paying attention?"

_Oops!_ "Yes, Tally, I'm listening."

Jane and Tally proceeded to explain the details of the task Aro expected accomplished. I smile when I realized that Edward was relaying the details to the rest of the family.

I gasped and stopped breathing, when I heard Tally explain the plans for after the party. They expected me to seduce this human?

I heard Jane sneer, "I told Aro she wouldn't be able to do this. She's probably still a virgin."

She looked directly at me, "That prude of a husband you had couldn't perform, could he?"

I clenched both fists, as I heard both Tally and Alice shout, "No fighting! You'll ruin your outfit and make-up!"

_Nothing like stereo reprimands to shock one back into reality._ I took a long deep breath.

"Edward, I'm not sure I can do this. How can I look at someone else like I would look at you?"

I could tell by the tone of his voice he was struggling as hard as I was with what may lie ahead.

"Jasper will help with feelings of lust if needed. Don't worry, we'll be right here."

He took a deep breath and sighed with the longing that we both were feeling.

"We can't get too close until Jane and Tally give you more space, love. Once there is an opportunity, we'll take it. Just play your role, so they don't get suspicious."

Chapter 28

BPOV

I tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one that warned me that I was cheating on my husband. I mingled with the humans, slowly making my way to the mark.

I turned on my vampire "dazzle" at just the right moment, and soon found myself with a drink in one hand and a man holding the other. Thanks to the heated gloves Mario had given me, he didn't notice how unusually cold my skin is.

It had been a very long night of pretending to be interested and laughing at all the appropriate times. Edward continued to encourage me throughout the night. I wanted to just run and find him, but I knew I had to be responsible so no one would get hurt.

Tally motioned once for me to meet her at the ladies room. I excused myself, and walked into the back room. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

I wasn't sure what she meant. At first I was filled with fear that Edward and our family had been caught by the guards. But, I could still hear Edward in my head quietly making plans so that couldn't be it.

I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain.

"I can't believe you worked your way in so quickly!"

_Oh, that._ "I guess I'm still pretty comfortable in the human world since it hasn't been that long."

I lied, knowing that I was never comfortable at parties when I was human. It was getting easier to be more convincing. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

She nodded, as if she believed me, then instructed me to bring the mark up to the room and fulfill the remainder of my assignment.

My instructions were simple. I was to find out what he knew of our kind, by any means necessary. Then, report to Jane, who would then decide the human's fate.

I could already guess what Jane's decision would be, so why did I have to bother?

The way Tally explained it, my job was to gather information such as possible leads to other humans with the same crazy idea that our kind exist.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, awed by how much I looked like a human again. Tally cleared her throat and pushed me back out into the crowd of people.

I found my assignment again, and suggested that we go to my room and get more comfortable. Tally accompanied us in the elevator, along with other humans from the party.

When we reached the door, I saw Jane at the end of the hall. She was watching me closely, with threatening eyes, as we entered the room.

"Edward, they are both right outside the room. They're not going to leave me alone. What are we going to do?

A feeling of despair filled me almost completely.

"It's okay, love. I'm right outside. Jasper…Bella needs some help…" I could hear the regret in his request.

The despair was lifted and replaced with an over-whelming emotion of lust. I looked over at the human, who was eyeing me with an expectant expression.

He must have read the emotion on my face, because he smiled at the thought of himself being lusted after by such a beautiful woman.

"Edward, please, hurry! I'm sorry…I can't bear for you to see me do this. Just hurry, and know that I'm thinking of you. I love you with all that I am, my dear husband."

His protest was the last thing I heard as I closed the channel, blocking him out.

I approached the waiting human who was now on the bed, half-clothed. My emotions were filled with lust (thanks to Jasper), but my eyes expressed a deep sadness. Not even Jasper could erase the guilt I felt for what I was about to do.

The human began kissing my neck and rubbing my back while telling me scary stories of creatures I shouldn't know anything about. He knew quite a lot, which impressed me.

I acted scared, of course. It was all a part of my plan. I had told him I needed to feel terrified before I could really "let go". Then, he could protect me. It was pure genius. I could hear his heartbeat increase as he played his role as my protector.

The monster inside me revealed its ugly side to me, as it laughed and scoffed at the measly human. But his blood and sweat did not smell appetizing to me at all. In fact, I felt like I was going to be sick.

_Great, I will probably be the first vampire to vomit on a human that should be my dinner!_

As the human was unzipping the back of my dress, my husband appeared through the balcony curtains. I rushed to his side, forgetting all about the human on the bed.

Edward looked at me concerned, "Bella, you're kind of green."

I shook my head, "Please, Edward, can we just get out of here?"

He picked me up bridal-style, turned to the human and told him to close his eyes. As soon as the human's eyes were closed, he jumped out the balcony doors with my in his arms.

It reminded me of when we would jump out of my bedroom window in the middle of the night so long ago.

When we reached the ground, Edward looked at me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, Edward. In fact, I'm much better, now that we're out of there."

"Let's go home, my love." He bent down and kissed my lips. Too soon, like always, he pulled away.

I started to remind him we didn't have to be careful anymore, thinking he had forgotten I was like him now. Mario did a great job of making me look like my old, human self, I had to admit.

I reached up to grab his face and pull his lips back to mine. He stiffened.

"Leaving so soon, Isabella?"

Now I understood why he broke our reunion kiss. I turned to face the one responsible for all of my family's suffering, letting a low growl escape my lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 29

BPOV

Out of nowhere, a blur blindsided my husband sending him flying and crashing into the side of the building. I gasped and started to raise my arms to protect him with a field, but he jumped to his feet saying, "I've got this, love."

That's when I saw what had hit him, it was Tally.

"Isabella, it's our turn now. And Aro isn't here this time to intercede." She took a step towards me. "He will be unhappy about me destroying you, but I know he'll forgive me in time."

Time, that's all Edward and I had wanted. Just a little time as a human couple before we chose to enter the world as a vampire couple forever more. It was my wedding present to Edward. Something that no one else could ever give to him. A taste of a human marriage, or as close as he could come to it.

Jane took that away from us.

I growled and snarled, showing my teeth. We both crouched into a fighting stance.

Time began to slow down, it seemed, a I could see every advance Jane made. I quickly countered with my own moves, until I heard Alice's shriek fill my head.

"Bella! Shield yourself, now!"

I had learned not to bet against or question my best friend/sister-in-law, so without hesitation I put a force-field around myself.

Just as the field went up, Jane changed direction and hit the field with her arm right in the place where my head was unprotected and vulnerable just moments before.

Jane's arm hit the field, and it threw her back at least ten feet. The air was filled with her loud growl of frustration.

I glanced over to check on Edward. He was watching me with relief. The rest of our family began to circle in closer on Tally.

As soon as they had her contained, Edward switched his focus to Jane. I was worried that she would see him coming, and begin torturing him, so I decided to make sure I kept her attention.

I carefully began to dissolve the field protecting me, making her think I was getting weak. She smiled in anticipation.

I glanced over at Edward, concerned that he too would think I was getting weaker. Sure enough, his brow was furrowed in worry.

I opened the communication channel between us. "Bella, are you okay?"

I winked and nodded slightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't let her get through."

The worry left his face and was replaced with determination. We both could tell Jane was so obsessed with getting to me, she wouldn't know Edward was coming up behind her until it was too late.

His eyes gleamed with delight, knowing he would be able to eliminate this threat against us once and for all. I heard his strong voice in my mind, "Let's finish this!"

With one leap, he was behind her. Before she could turn around, he had her arms pinned behind her and his teeth on the side of her neck. I saw him grimace in pain, as Jane tried to fight back using her power.

I heard him say through clenched teeth, "Not this time, Jane. You will never hurt another Cullen."

I watched as my husband's razor sharp teeth sliced through her stone cold flesh. I could hear her high-pitched scream as she knew her existence was over.

As soon as her head hit the ground, I closed my eyes, put my head in my hands, and sat on the ground. I could hear my love's voice calling out to me, but I just needed a few minutes to keep myself from losing my sanity.

Chapter 30

BPOV

So much has happened in my life over the past few years, some amazing and some horrifying. I am amazed I am not in a straight jacket by now.

"Bella, it's okay. Please let me in, love. I missed you so much!"

"Give her some time, Edward. She'll let you in when she's ready." I knew Esme probably had her arm around him, comforting him.

I wanted it to be me who was giving the comfort. My mind just wouldn't let the field dissolve. I guess I found I do have a sense of self-preservation.

His voice was just in my mind now, "Bella, I need you in my arms. Please…I…I can't wait…much longer!"

I heard his voice break on the last sentence. I knew he was suffering, and that I was the cause. That was enough to bring me out of my withdrawal.

I had missed him badly, too, and needed to be in his arms soon.

I focused on the field, and dissolved it as quickly as I could. I felt his strong arms around me instantly. They didn't feel cold anymore. Instead, they felt warm and alive with our love.

Immediately, I melted in his embrace. A burning smell filled my nose and I looked up at Edward, questioning.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Emmett is taking care of it."

I could hear other voices and I turned in their direction. Edward turned with me since there was no way he was letting go of me anytime soon.

I saw Tally in the middle of our family. She looked very frightened after witnessing Jane's demise. Carlisle was explaining our way of life to her.

Tally was asking questions about our family life, the strong bonds we all share, and about the obvious risk and sacrifice the entire family took to save me. She attributed it all to our unusual diet.

She began to explain how she has never had a family except the Volturi, and didn't know life could be so different. She expressed an interest in joining us. The entire family turned, looked at me, and waited for me to answer.

I closed my eyes to think. "Edward, why are they all looking at me? Carlisle is the head of the family, he should decide."

"Love, you are a very important part of our family. None of us will do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

"So, it's up to me, whether Tally live or dies?"

I started to tremble all over. Edward pulled me closer, and asked if I wanted him to handle it for me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and nodded "yes" into his chest.

He turned to look at Tally and told her to first put a block on the Volturi so they will not come looking for us. He listened to her mind to make sure she did as he asked. When he felt confident it had been done, he nodded at Alice to begin watching the future.

He then asked Tally if she was willing to change her diet. She considered this for awhile, then nodded her head in agreement. Edward took a deep breath, kissed the top of my head, then again turned to Tally.

"There is a coven similar to ours, the Denali's, located in Alaska. We are friends with them, and I'm sure they would be happy to take you in as long as you maintain a strict diet."

He looked down at me. When our eyes met, I smiled in agreement. He had made a good choice, one both Tally and I could live with.

He looked back at her and continued, "However, just because you are not living with us, does not mean you are released from your obligation to this family. You tore us apart when you took Bella, and you will always be held responsible for that pain no matter how much time passes."

He took another deep breath, calming himself.

"Therefore, you will be required to block the Volturi from the entire Cullen family for all of eternity or until you cease to exist. Any questions?"

Tally looked at each family member, then at Edward, and finally at me. Edward's body tensed, and he made a low growling sound at her.

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "What's wrong?"

Edward answered me in my mind, "She thinks you are strange, Bella."

I laughed softly, then answered back in our private conversation. "That's just Tally, love. She always used to tell me that in the castle. I don't think she has ever understood me."

I tried to smile to ease his tension. He thought of a better way.

The next thing I knew, we were kissing so intimately and passionately that I would have been as red as a clown's nose had I still been human.

I remembered we had an audience and started to pull away, but Edward growled softly and tightened his hold around me. I heard the voices relaxing around us, and Jasper moaning from the deep emotion that was emanating from Edward and I.

Eventually, Carlisle mentioned that we really should leave Italy. We pulled apart, but Edward never really let go. He kept his arm around my waist and his hand planted firmly on my torso, as if he was afraid I was going to disappear and be taken from him again.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

A/N: Thanks for the kind words! Sorry, if you thought that the story was completed. There is still more, so stay tuned!! I wanted to finish before BD comes out tonight, so I can help tide you over until the real story is available. Hopefully that is the case, however, all of a sudden Tanya showed up in my story and took it her direction for awhile. Great stuff!! But, thanks to Tanya, there are a few more chapters now. We'll see how many I can post before leaving for the release party!

As always, please read and review!! It makes me want to give you more!!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 31

BPOV

We all returned to the vehicles, and headed for the airport with one extra member in tow. Everyone except Edward and I were assigned guard duty for Tally to make sure all of the conditions were kept (especially the diet change) of her release. This was difficult for her, especially on the airplane. I saw Emmett and Jasper both restrain her many times during the flight.

Carlisle had called and spoke to the Denali clan and they were waiting for Tally as soon as we were off the plane. Kate, one of the leaders of the Denali coven, came to escort Tally to their car. Carlisle had informed Kate of everything that had happened, and about the conditions of her release. Kate said she understood.

They turned to leave and I saw them.

Two other members of the Denali coven, Tanya and Irina, were staring at us. I could see they were talking to each other, but it was very low and so fast. I didn't bother trying to understand what they were saying. I was just so tired.

"She doesn't look like anything special. How dare Edward choose her over me. He must have forgotten the times we shared, especially the dances."

I felt Edward bristle, and I know that he heard them. I guess I should have heard what they said, now that I also have super vampire hearing, but I just wasn't paying attention.

My mistake!

We arrived at the Denali mansion shortly after, the brief introductions. Kate invited us all to stay for a few days. Carlisle and Esme graciously accepted as we were all so exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Edward took me up to one of the guest rooms. We rested on the bed, lying in silence, holding each other tightly. A few hours went by, when I heard a soft knock at the door.

It was Irina and Tanya. They had brought us a hot drink of moose blood to help us relax. They said it was a favorite treat of theirs.

We moved to a small couch in the room. We each took a mug and said, "Thanks." They walked back out, giving us our privacy again. The drink was delicious, but when I was only half finished, I began to feel very drowsy.

I lay back down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

I could vaguely hear voices near me. It was Edward telling Carlisle that I wouldn't wake up. Edward sounded so worried. I wanted to assure him I was fine, but I couldn't break through the blanket of weariness.

When Carlisle questioned Edward, he explained that I had been sitting with him on the couch, said I was tired, kind of stumbled over to the bed, plopped down, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I could feel Carlisle touching my forehead and lifting my eyelids to look at my eyes, but I was too exhausted to respond.

He tried to console Edward, reminding him that I was still a newborn, and that I would need more rest than him. He also pointed out that none of them knew what human traits I had kept when I was changed, since we have all been separated this whole time.

It was possible, therefore, that I was able to sleep. "When she wakes up, I will want to ask her if she does indeed sleep."

_Wait, I haven't slept since the day my transformation was complete. Why was I sleeping now? Something isn't right._

Carlisle's advice to Edward was to let me sleep, since I obviously needed the rest. He figured I would wake up once I was fully rested.

Carlisle had left the room, and Edward was beginning to join me on the bed, when there was a knock on the door. I could smell Tanya. She whispered something too soft for me to hear. I could feel Edward's hesitation, but then he left with her.

I could hear his voice downstairs, but I couldn't reach him with my mind. I was so groggy. _Was I too weak?_

I heard someone enter the room. It smelled like Irina. She opened my mouth and shoved something down my throat. I tried to gag, but she held my mouth closed. Snarling, she said, "You helped those wolves take Laurent away from me, so I have been helping Tanya take Edward from you."

She laughed. "It is easier than I thought. I just have to keep you drugged and out of the picture long enough for Tanya to close the deal."

Chapter 32

BPOV

_Wait! Where are you going?_

I could hear everyone getting ready to leave. They sounded excited.

_Don't leave me…_

I tried to move, to speak, to open my eyes,…

My body refused to respond. I was completely overcome with a heavy blanket of stupor. I could barely stay conscious. My mind was so foggy, I couldn't access the channel to my Edward.

Feelings of abandonment and loneliness began to overwhelm me.

Suddenly, I felt his arms around me and I could hear him softly humming my lullaby. I relaxed. He had stayed with me.

_Irina won't be able to keep drugging me with Edward here. This will be over soon. I can get through this, with my angel next to me._

The door opened slowly again. I could hear Tanya whispering softly. She was coming closer. She said she wanted to show Edward something. _Ha! Right, Tanya!_

Edward got up and left me, again. I was filled with rejection, again. That stupid hole started bleeding, again.

It wasn't long before I could hear him laughing with her in the other room. I heard music playing, his type of music. Soon I could hear footsteps. _Yes, he is coming back!_

_Wait, there are more footsteps. They are in time to the music._ _Are they dancing?_

"You are such an amazing dancer, Edward."

"You are a great partner, Tanya."

"I am great at many things, Edward, remember?"

_Did she just purr?_

It was quiet, then. Too, quiet. _Did he leave? Was I all alone trapped in this blanket of stupor while Tanya moves in on my husband? Where was Alice? Why didn't she __**see**__ this happening?_

I heard their voices once again. They were very soft, and I could hear fast breathing and moaning.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tanya and Edward were making-out just outside the door.

_Was I gone that long?_ _Did Edward really find someone new when he got tired of waiting for me? Why did he even bother to come to Italy and fight for me? Why did he bring me home?_

That hole in my chest ripped itself wide open again. I wondered how many times that hole could be re-opened before it would refuse to close.

I heard and smelled Irina. She was entering the room again.

"Give up, Isabella. Edward loves Tanya, now. He only felt obligated to go get you, Isabella, because of the whole marriage thing."

"No…" I moaned. "Alice…the family…"

I was fighting the affects of the drug, trying to get my mind clear.

Alice and the family will do whatever it takes. They hate it when Edward is miserable. I knew that, at least, was true. Everyone, including Rose, would do whatever it took to keep Edward happy. I just needed to get out of this drugged state and fight for my him.

I was able to keep my eyes open now, although everything was still somewhat blurry. My mind was processing what I saw in slow motion.

Irina was approaching me, but I couldn't get the message from my brain to my arms fast enough to keep her away from me.

I waited for her to shove another pill down my throat, but instead she lifted me up. She was putting me in a chair in front of the window.

"If you don't want to believe me, Isabella, just look out there and see for yourself."

I carefully leaned forward and looked out the window. I saw Edward and Tanya walking to the garage. Everything was still blurry, but it looked like she had her arm around him. I must have blinked, because then he had his arms around her.

The next thing I saw was too much, and I had to look away and close my eyes. It didn't help though, I still saw them on my closed eyelids. They just stood there, arms around each other, locked in a tight embrace, kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 33

BPOV

I heard the door open downstairs, and then Alice's voice. She was shouting Edward's name.

_It's too late, Alice. You're too late. How could you let Tanya move in on Edward while I was away? You promised to keep him out of trouble! I thought we were friends!_

Edward came running into the house. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Bella, she's going back to Aro."

"What? When? Why?" I could hear the panic and hurt in Edward's voice.

_What does it matter to him, now, anyway? It would be easier for him if I wasn't an obligation, anymore._

"I don't know, Edward. I just **see** her returning to him."

"I don't understand…Why would she do that?"

"I think I know." It was Jasper. I could hear the sadness in his voice. He could feel my emotions.

I knew it would only be a few moments, and he would tell Edward what he had felt from me. Emotions of hurt, jealousy, betrayal,…

I heard Irina's voice next to my ear. "I do pity you, Isabella. I'll try to keep them all downstairs as long as I can, but you'd better hurry unless you want to be humiliated and rejected to your face again. You know he won't let you leave if he gets up here. Trust me, it is better this way."

I felt her grab my arm and then a sharp pain as she stabbed me with something.

"Just leave, Isabella! Let him have his happiness!"

It only took a few moments, and the fog began to lift. I was alone in the room. I could hear low voices downstairs. I did not want to face them, my family, my soon-to-be ex-husband…_Stop! There's no time for emotions, now!_

I stood up, looked around, and decided there was only one choice.

I bolted to the window sill and jumped to the ground below.

_Oops! I forgot to open it first! I'm sure they heard that! Dang!_

I shook off the broken glass and started running as fast as I could into the forest. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get away.

I heard Alice say I was going back to Aro. _Was I?_

At least I knew what to expect from the Volturi. I kept running.

I didn't want to hear more of Edward's lies, so I blocked the channel to keep him out of my mind.

I was running as fast as I could, but I knew Emmett and Edward were faster than me. Sure enough, it wasn't long before I heard footsteps and voices not far behind.

I knew he would catch me eventually, so I decided to stop and face him. I found a rock and sat down.

_Might as well get this over with, then he can go back to…_

I put my head in my hands. _Why was this happening?_

The emotions won. I was dry sobbing my eyes out, when they arrived.

Edward started to run over to me, but I jumped up and backed away. I didn't want his comforting but false arms to touch me. "Don't!"

He was shocked, but he stopped. I might have been able to get away, except that Emmett came at me from behind.

He grabbed me in a bear hug and I couldn't escape.

"Where were you going, sis?"

"ASK HIM!" I shouted in Emmett's ear.

He flinched at my shout, and started to release me. I tensed, ready to run again.

Edward shouted, "HOLD ON TO HER!"

Emmett flinched again, but re-tightened his grip.

I tried to "dazzle" my way out, "Emmett…can't…breathe…"

He just raised one eyebrow at me and said, "Bella, you don't have to breathe."

Edward moved cautiously toward me. He put his arms around me, and took me from Emmett. I wriggled around, but he wouldn't release me. He just tightened his hold even more, ensuring that I would not escape.

I shouted, "JUST LET ME GO, EDWARD! YOU CAN EVEN SKIP THE SPEECH THIS TIME, AFTER ALL, I HAVE HEARD IT BEFORE!"

I was surprised how much anger was in my voice.

I saw a deep hurt fill his eyes, and I felt a twinge of guilt and regret.

I know that hurt him, and even though I felt like I was breaking into a million pieces, I still couldn't bear to see him hurt.

My struggles ceased, and I admitted defeat. "Just say what you need to say, Edward, and then please, just leave."

He looked at me strangely, shook his head, and then picked me up and carried me back to the house.

I could hear Emmett talking on the phone to someone as they ran with me, "Yes, we caught her. She is acting really strange. Edward's got a hold of her. We're bringing her back, now. Yes, I don't know why, but I think she'll definitely try to run again."

Chapter 34

BPOV

When we arrived, Kate directed Edward to bring me downstairs. I hadn't been downstairs during the tour. I wondered what this room was used for.

Carlisle was waiting at the bottom of the stairwell by a bed with some sort of straps on it.

"No…" My eyes filled with fear, "Edward, please, just let me go!"

He tightened his hold, so I couldn't even struggle against him. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't lose you again."

With my entire family surrounding the bed, Edward gently put me down on top of it. Before I could move, everyone grabbed a part of my body and a strap and secured me to the bed.

I struggled and screamed until my arms ached and my throat burned.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this to me?" I started to tremble.

"You are supposed to be my family…I…I trusted you!" My voice broke, and I tried to turn my face away from everyone, but I couldn't twist enough because of the tight straps. I settled for closing my eyes.

I could feel hands caressing my face and arms. I heard Esme and Alice telling me things would be okay. I just needed to get better. Then they said how sorry they were.

_Sorry? Great! Now they feel sorry for me! _I just hissed at them. I didn't want their pity. They weren't truly sorry, or they would have never let this happen. I screamed again.

Almost everyone left the small dungeon I was being help captive in. Carlisle stayed, and Edward never left my side even though I refused to look at him, and flinched each time he tried to touch me.

Carlisle was explaining to Edward that he wanted to examine me and run some tests to try and discover what the Volturi had done to me to cause this level of paranoia. His theories included mind tricks and/or some type of drug therapy that would keep me under their influence. He was concerned I might try to hurt myself, so he was planning on keeping me in the restraints.

He encouraged Edward to wait upstairs. "This is going to be difficult, Edward. I don't want to have to worry about watching my back for you if your over-protectiveness kicks in."

Edward refused to leave, of course. He promised to stay in control.

First, Carlisle came over to explain things to me. He spoke to me softly, like I was a child. It felt insulting, and just made me angry.

"Just get it over with. Do whatever it is you're going to do to me, and then let me go! I don't want to be here!"

I struggled again against the restraints, my anger refueling my energy.

Carlisle explained it would be easier to examine me in a gown. He proceeded to undress me.

I was mortified! "Please, don't do this! Edward, I'm still your wife. Don't let him do this!"

Edward stood up and reached for Carlisle's arm. He asked Carlisle to give us a minute.

Carlisle agreed and quietly stepped into the stairway. I was filled with hope that Edward did still have some feeling left for me after all. He was going to let me go.

I took a deep breath, waiting for the restraints to be loosened.

Edward began to remove…my clothing.

"No…please…" I cried.

His eyes closed for a moment, then he continued.

He dressed me in the gown that Carlisle had provided, then called for Carlisle to come back in.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SMeyer, except for Tally

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 35

BPOV

It began.

Carlisle examined, poked and prodded my entire body head to toe.

"What are you looking for?"

No one answered my question.

Instead, Edward tried to get me to relax by rubbing my arm. I just flinched at his touch and tried to turn away from him.

I heard Carlisle tell Edward he found some puncture wounds that were older, and one that looked relatively fresh. He was concerned that they had drugged me with some type of dormant psychotic substance that then was activated by a new drug that had been forced into my system within the past day or two.

I could feel the fury building in the room. Edward immediately blamed Tally, and was heading for the doorway.

Carlisle stopped him, "Edward, save that for later. Right now our concern is Bella. I need to run some tests to try to analyze what they gave her so I can try to create an antidote. I'm going to need some help. Can you handle it, or should I get someone else?"

Edward shook his head and mumbled, "She needs me. She would want me here."

I hissed at him. I knew the Volturi weren't the ones drugging me, but they would never believe me that it was their friend and girlfriend, Irina and Tanya.

_What did it matter? Either way, they'd find the drugs in my system, flush them out, and then I could leave._

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. _Maybe if I didn't resist, it would be done faster._

Carlisle took a hair and nail sample, then came at me with a syringe.

All of my self control left that small little room when I saw the syringe. I started to really struggle against the restraints, arching my back and thrusting my head against the bed.

Carlisle tried to assure me it was an empty syringe, that there was no needle, and that it wouldn't hurt. He just wanted to draw a sample of my venom.

He came at me again, and I began to thrash around as I tried to get free.

I heard Edward's voice, "Let me do it."

I saw him take the syringe from Carlisle. I felt Carlisle's strong hands on each side of my face, holding my head still.

Edward looked directly into my eyes and simply said, "Breathe, Bella."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Edward forced my mouth open and stuck the syringe inside. I waited for the poke, but it never came.

Instead, I felt a small sucking sensation and then a warmth filled my mouth. I could feel the venom being drawn out of one of the pockets in the roof of my mouth.

I could feel it, but it didn't hurt. They were telling me the truth.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He looked at me with one of his crooked smiles. I was getting so confused.

Chapter 36

BPOV

Unfortunately, the confusion didn't last long.

Carlisle approached me this time, with a very sharp object. "Bella, I need to take some tissue samples. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt a little."

My muscles tensed in fear and anticipation.

I looked for Edward's face. My eyes found his, "Please, no more. I can't take any more of this!"

Carlisle's face became all business as he lifted my right sleeve up over my shoulder and gently twisted my arm in his hand. "Just try to relax, Bella. This won't take long."

Edward stroked my hair, and tried to distract me. He began to hum my lullaby, but I interrupted him.

"Please, don't. I don't want to hear that ever a…AH!"

My scream filled the room as Carlisle cut a small slice of tissue from the inside of my upper arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Edward instinctively took a protective stance over me, and gave a warning growl to Carlisle.

"Edward, let me finish."

Through his teeth, he snarled, "No. Not right now. She's had enough. She needs a break."

The door opened.

"Edward, dear, you shouldn't be in here. This is much too hard for you. Come on, come with me, now."

That awful Tanya took Edward's arm and helped him get down off of me. He moved willingly. I couldn't believe it. I didn't need any more proof.

"You have some nerve, Edward Cullen! Letting your new girlfriend watch while you and your father torture you has-been wife! Helping your father slice me up piece by piece. Why don't you just finish me like you did Jane."

My entire body was trembling as I pictured myself being torn apart into pieces. I knew in my silent heart, I would never fight against him. I would just allow him to destroy me like so many others have tried.

_Holy crap, Bella! Get a hold of yourself! Have you completely forgotten about your blocking power? You don't have to go through this torture! Why are you letting them do this? Maybe you want them to end it. After all, what's the point of eternity without him?_

My subconscious had a point. I needed to decide. Was I going to give up or fight?

I trembled again as I watched Tanya lead a stunned Edward out the door.

Carlisle approached me again, "Bella, just two more."

I looked at him, shook my head, and said, "Sorry, Doc. This experiment is over."

I put a thick block wall completely around me. I may be blocked in since I am still restrained to this bed, but at least they are also blocked out.

No more pain.

No more lies.

No more anything.

I began dry sobbing. My whole world began shaking around me.

No one could get past the block to console me, if they tried.

No one did.

I really was alone.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Do you love me

A/N: Do you love me? Are you wanting more? Let me hear it! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 37

EPOV

I was numb. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I made my eyes focus, and found myself in the front room with Tanya.

"Why does she think you are my girlfriend? She's my wife! I love her more than anything! Can't she see that? Doesn't she know that?"

Tanya put her arm around me again for comfort.

I took a ragged breath. "What am I going to do?"

Tanya was a good friend. I was worried that it might be awkward with our past, and at the airport when she first saw me with Bella, she was a little annoyed at me.

But then here at the house she had been a great comfort to me throughout this whole mess with Bella. She didn't even go out dancing (one of her favorite things to do) with everyone else. Bella had fallen asleep, and knowing I wouldn't leave Bella, she stayed. She didn't want me to be alone.

We were reminiscing through some old (like 40 years old) videos of both our families when we lived together here in Alaska. We were watching the one of when Tanya entered us in a dance contest. It was silly…and it made me laugh when I saw it again.

Tanya was trying to take my mind off my worry for Bella. She saw me laughing at the video, and took my hands into our familiar dance position. She put on some of my favorite music, no doubt to help me relax. She silently mouthed, "For old times sake?"

Then we were twirling around the room. "You are a very good dancer, Edward."

I smiled, remembering this very conversation some 40 years earlier, "You are a good partner, Tanya."

"I am good at a lot of things, Edward, remember?"

She dropped our hands, popped in a different video, and then grabbed my arm.

I focused on the video. I remembered that day. Tanya had, for about four hours, finally broke through my defenses and was brainwashing me into believing that I was madly in love with her (that was her vampire power, a female Cupid). We had danced and kissed all afternoon and then that evening things began to get more serious, when I realized what was happening. Yes, I remembered that day.

The video shut off then, but my mind continued to play the rest of the memory. I had become very angry, of course, and told Tanya in no uncertain terms that I was not interested nor would I ever be!

I remember being very satisfied with my life then, and did not have any plans to change it (I had not known Bella existed at that point in my life).

The Cullens moved away shortly after, and I had let the whole thing become just a memory. I felt awkward reliving this moment with Tanya standing in front of me.

She started to reach her face up to me, but then grabbed my arm and took me outside to the garage. I was grateful that she understood our relationship would never be more than friendship.

She said Irina and her had found some of my old stuff when they had run across those videos while they were sorting through things and she wanted me to have it back.

Suddenly she stumbled, and I reached out to catch her by reflex. She misinterpreted my intentions, and turned around quickly in my arms, tightened our embrace, and kissed me deeply.

My body responded to her, until my mind caught up with what was happening. I pushed her away, and reminded her I was happily married!

She studied my face, then her expression softened and she apologized.

I turned around to walk back into the house, when I heard Alice shouting my name.

Chapter 38

EPOV

I quickly met her in the front room and she told me Bella was planning to go back to Volterra. I didn't understand.

Jasper told me Bella was feeling all these strange emotions.

It's like something snapped in her head. She was acting paranoid.

Then we heard her jump through a glass window upstairs. I ran outside and saw her take off.

Emmett and I must have run five miles before we caught up with her. I tried the whole way to communicate with her through our mind channel, but no response. She must have it turned off.

When we reached her, she was crying. I tried to console her, but she wouldn't let me near her.

She started yelling, thinking I was leaving her again.

_How could she think that? What did they do to her during her months of captivity? _

All that time while she was in Volterra, we were in contact with each other (thanks to Bella's vampire power). She thought no one knew, but maybe…

_Were they playing mind games with her? Who knows what else they did?_

Carlisle thinks they drugged her. He's trying to figure that part out, now.

Tanya touched my face to get my attention. "I'm sorry to say this, Edward, but you need to face the possibility that Bella may never be the same."

"No, Tanya, don't say that! I can't hear that right now!"

I ran out to the back of the house. I was torn. I needed to be downstairs for Bella, but I just wanted to run and clear my head.

I was still deliberating, when Tally approached me. "Edward…"

"Leave me alone! This is all your fault! You and the Volturi! You are lucky I don't just rip you to shreds right here and now!"

"I know you are angry, but please, hear me out."

She waited patiently to make sure I was paying attention.

"Something else is going on here. Edward, listen to me."

I looked at her with hate filled eyes.

She ignored my glare and continued, "I was assigned to Bella from day one. She was never put through any tortures like I hear is going on now."

I took a deep breath, remembering Bella's screams.

"Aro didn't drug Bella, the worst he did was not allow her to feed on animals for the first month. In fact, she didn't feed at all that first month. I was impressed by her control."

_A month as a newborn, with no feedings? _

"He didn't play mind games with her either. Trust me. Bella never paid enough attention for anything like that to work on her."

I could hear Tally's thoughts behind her words. A low growl erupted from my chest as I read her annoyance with Bella during those days.

Tally just smirked at my growl, and continued, "Bella was always off in her own little world, smiling and daydreaming. If anything, I think she kept herself sane that way. She would not give in and never drank from a human, no matter how thirsty she got, or what we tempted her with. She would just go into her own world to escape her thirst."

I smiled, knowing that I was Bella's world that she would escape into.

"We were all amazed at how strong she was, and Aro was concerned that she would never nourish herself. So he had the atrium built right in the middle of the castle, just for her. He stocked it with animals of different varieties so her thirst would be satisfied."

Tally sat down on the grass. I sat down where I was, not too close, and continued to listen to those days I had missed of Bella life.

"She was one of the best guards I've ever trained. She was smart and she would pick up moves quickly."

She looked directly at me, "So, ask yourself, why would she stay so strong and last through all those moments alone, and then when she is back with her family safe and sound, fall apart at the seams?"

She leaned closer in to me and asked softly, "Have you ever known Bella to give up? That's not the Isabella I knew in Volterra."

With that, she left me alone to think. I thought about all that Tally had said.

_Could she be right? Was I missing something? Were we the ones torturing Bella?_

I stood up and ran as fast as I could back to my love.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

A/N: You are all so kind! I am really glad you like it!! I hope you still have time to read mine, now that BD is out! I'll post the next few chapters and see if anyone is still out there. If you are, please let me know, by R&R!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 39

EPOV

I entered the room, only to find Carlisle bent over a microscope and Bella safe inside a force field.

"What's going on?"

Carlisle had noticed me come in and was walking over to me. He explained that Bella had finally used her power to block him out.

He had enough samples to begin the tests, so he was working on that. So far, though, every thing was negative. Nothing explained her sudden paranoia.

I shook my head in despair.

He told me he still had more tests to run, and encouraged me to try to help Bella relax so the field would dissolve.

I nodded, and slowly walked over to the love of my life.

I just stood by her bedside, watching her breathe. She had her eyes closed, but I could tell she was not resting.

Bella was concentrating very hard on something – no doubt the box she had trapped herself in.

I leaned down close to her, "You realize, you are still strapped to the bed, right?"

It worked. She opened her glaring eyes and hissed.

I smiled. At least that was better than being ignored.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on."

She quickly snapped back at me, "You and Carlisle are keeping me prisoner and torturing me."

BPOV

As soon as I said it, I regretted it.

A look of grief flashed across his beautiful face and filled his eyes.

I was short with him, and I knew it.

"Love, you are not yourself right now. Carlisle and I are trying to help you."

_Help me? Is he kidding? They are the reason I am trapped in this box!_

I looked at him through narrowed slits, "Is that what you are doing?"

He smiled one of those crooked smiles, "In sickness and in health, remember?"

That did it.

The field began to disappear.

I am so weak, it only took one of his dazzling smiles, and I was defenseless.

As soon as the box was completely gone, Edward's hands were touching me. He stroked my cheeks, then held my face firmly as he came in closer.

His eyes never left mine, as he bent down. Suddenly his lips were on mine and he was kissing me deeply.

I trembled, as the rest of my will caved.

Chapter 40

BPOV

He may have forgotten me and fallen in love with Tanya, but I was still madly in love with him. If these were the last moments of my existence, I could go happy.

He pulled away slightly, and with his mouth just inches above mine and his breath filling my mouth, he asked, "Why do you think I am leaving you for Tanya?"

My head swirled and I could barely put together a complete thought much less find my vocal chords to speak, so I turned all of my focus on opening the channel to Edward's mind.

"I…I…heard…you and…her…kissing…dancing."

He paused, but still remained close to my face. He was thinking.

He blew more of his amazing scent into my mouth, and asked when I had heard this.

I couldn't put the words together coherently enough to carry on a conversation, so I just replayed everything like a movie back through my mind.

I began with the memories of the mug of moose blood and how tired and unresponsive I was after drinking only a few sips.

I continued with the memory of Irina, shoving something down my throat. I remembered her threatening words about Laurent.

I heard Edward hiss, but I didn't lose my concentration. It was good to finally have him know the truth.

My next memory was of him and Tanya dancing and flirting. I grimaced as I remembered the make-out session just outside the bedroom door where I was laying.

Edward was quiet. Then he leaned down to kiss me again. At least I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he gently blew more of his scent into my face. I opened my mouth, and let the air fill my throat.

He asked, "Anything else?"

Darn his dazzling power. I didn't want to remember the rest. It hurt too much.

My brow furrowed as I tried to block the memories from materializing in my mind. I didn't want to tell him I had seen him kissing her, but I couldn't stop my mind from confessing all.

I completed my onslaught of flashback memories with the one of Tanya and him locked in a tight embrace, kissing. It ended with the sharp stabbing pain in my arm and then me jumping out the window.

I figured he knew the rest. I opened my eyes to look at him.

He bent down and kissed me again only much gentler this time.

He released my head, and told Carlisle I had been drugged, but not by the Volturi.

He started to get up and I was afraid he was going to leave.

_Now that he knew everything, would it change his feelings for Tanya? Did he still want me? _

My breathing became short gasps.

He bent over me once again, and filled my mouth with his delicious scent. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my chin, my nose, and finally my lips.

My breathing slowed.

Carlisle approached, "Bella, I need to pump your stomach and make sure all the drugs have left your system."

I looked over to him, and I could see strange looking instruments on the tray he was carrying. I looked for Edward and made eye contact with him.

I thought, "Edward, I'm scared!"

He looked up from my face and told Carlisle I was feeling anxious. He asked Carlisle if there was something he could give me.

I was instantly angry and all of my muscles were tense including my hands which were now balled up into tight fists.

"NO! I shouted. "I don't want to be drugged again!"

"Bella, calm down. We're not going to give you anything unless you agree. Careful, love, I don't want to get thrown across the room if that box materializes."

There it was again, that crooked smile.

I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe.

Edward blew a considerable amount of his scent into my throat, and then told me to relax.

I raised my head slightly, and he knew what I was searching for.

He obliged, kissing me gently on the lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 41

BPOV

Carlisle spoke softly, "Edward, we need to do this soon if we are to prevent any more possible damage the drugs could cause while being in her system."

I could feel Edward pulling away. I turned my head slightly and found him moving to the side of the bed just above my head.

Carlisle joined him on the other side of my head. The tray of items set next to him on a table.

They both looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?"

I wanted to be brave, but everything inside my head was telling me to resist. I was struggling to keep the field from rising around me.

I shook my head, "No".

Edward looked at me intently and then through our thoughts asked me, "Do you trust me?"

I knew my answer should have been "no", considering all that has happened with Tanya, but somewhere deep inside I knew it wouldn't matter what he did, I would always trust him.

I nodded, "Yes".

He put his hand gently on my shoulder, and then asked, "Would it be easier for you if I did it?"

I was so confused. "Can you?"

He smiled and winked at me as he said, "I have two medical degrees, love. I can do it, if you want me to."

I looked up at Carlisle. He smiled down at me and nodded his approval.

I closed my eyes. I was still feeling anxious, but at least if Edward was working on me he wasn't with her.

I would go through any type of physical pain to prolong having to feel the emotional pain that I knew was coming. That was the pain I didn't feel I could survive.

I sent my thoughts to him, "Thank-you, Edward."

Edward informed Carlisle that he would be doing the procedure, but would like him to stay and assist. Carlisle agreed.

Edward gently tilted my head back, lifting my chin up. I kept my eyes closed, concentrating on keeping the field from appearing.

I decided I needed to know something. I was afraid if I waited until after, Edward might not be around to answer.

I opened my eyes and called to Edward in my mind.

He smiled down at me, "Relax, sweetheart. I promise to be gentle."

He was applying some type of ointment to the tools and tube.

"I just wanted to ask you something, before…I can't…"

"Silly Bella, we can still communicate during the procedure. Just talk to me like you are doing now."

He was holding a large instrument and began to apply a small amount of pressure to the bottom of my mouth to open it. I could feel the metal against my teeth, and I knew it was there to keep my mouth from closing while he was working.

I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath. My whole body shuddered. My muscles began to tense.

He leaned forward and blew. Once again, I relaxed almost immediately after my throat was filled with his scent.

It was strange how he could calm me like that, how my body responded to him.

"What did you want to ask me, love?"

I tried to remember. _What was I going to ask him? Oh, yes._

"Edward, why did you kiss Tanya?"

He paused, then told me to try and hold still. He was putting something into my throat. It burned a little and I winced from the pain.

Carlisle put his hands on my head to help me stay steady.

"It's okay, Bella. Just hang in there. You're doing great."

Only Carlisle would say that you're doing great at something you have no control over. But, I didn't want to prove him wrong.

I tried to distract myself from what was happening by focusing on my question that Edward had still not answered.

"Edward, did you hear me?"

"Yes, love. I'm just not sure how to answer your question. When is it that you think I kissed her?"

I winced again, and my fists began to clench. This was not comfortable. I could see Carlisle handing things to Edward, and I could feel the tube in my throat vibrating.

"Edward?"

"It's working, love. Not much longer now."

I was struggling with trying to hold still.

It wasn't helping that I was beginning to feel frustrated with his avoidance of the issue. I had replayed the garage scene in my head for him once already, and it was enough for me to have to see it twice. I refused to let that memory replay again.

He bent down and blew into my face as he kissed my forehead.

"Please, remember, how much I love you. Now, just try to relax."

My brow furrowed. _He still loved me? But…Tanya…I'm so confused._

He watched my expression. "Bella, do you want Carlisle to give you something to help you relax?"

"I'm okay, Edward. Just…are you about finished? My throat is really burning."

As if Carlisle could read my thoughts, he gave something to Edward. "Coat her throat around the tube with this. It should relieve some of the irritation."

_Too bad it can't relieve the irritation I'm feeling towards Edward. _

I watched as Edward applied whatever it was Carlisle had given him onto a large q-tip shaped stick and slide it down my throat. It tickled at first, but then I could feel a numbing sensation begin to spread.

I was grateful the burning was being soothed, but frustrated that Edward had still not answered my question. I resigned that he probably never would.

Chapter 42

BPOV

I heard the door open, and in walked Tally. I would recognize her scent anywhere.

Edward growled at her and told her to leave.

I thought, "That won't work, trust me. I've tried many times."

She ignored him and walked right up to me.

"See? I told you so."

He cocked his head and looked at me like I had hurt his feelings. _Was I being too cross with him?_

"I'm sorry, Edward. Please, just get the tube out of my throat. It hurts!"

He continued applying the medicine using the stick to coat my throat.

"Isabella, you need to see this."

Tally was pointing to a small video recorder.

I had no idea what she was talking about, nor did I feel like watching anything right now except Edward pulling the tube out of my throat.

I tried to hiss at her, but it came out sounding more like a sigh.

She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me the look I had seen so many times before when we were back in the castle of Volterra.

I knew I did not have a choice.

"Edward, please tell her I am listening."

He frowned, knowing that I really didn't want to, but told her to play it.

I listened, and I heard the same horrible make-out session that I had heard just behind that bedroom door not two days ago.

I could feel Edward's body stiffen.

If I could cry, my eyes would have been filled with tears right now.

I grimaced and tried to turn my head away from the sound.

Carlisle held my head firmly in place, as they hadn't finished working on me yet.

I heard Edward's thoughts in my head. "Bella, please, don't shut me out. Let me explain. That happened over forty years ago. I was under Tanya's power at the time. I wasn't in control of my actions."

I wanted to ask him if he was under her power when he kissed her by the garage, but I didn't have time.

He was removing the tube, and I was gagging. He removed the large instrument that was keeping my mouth open. Carlisle had let go of my head, and was walking back over to the counter.

Edward gently wiped my lips with a towel, and propped my head upward with a pillow.

My throat was still numb, but I was able to make a whisper come out.

"Please, Tally, turn it off."

"In a minute, Isabella, just wait. There's more you need to hear."

I knew it would take more energy than I had right now to argue with her, so I leaned back farther into the pillow and closed my eyes.

_Why wasn't Edward stopping this? Maybe he decided this was a better way for me to find out he was back with her. Coward! _

_Oh, Edward…How much longer would he stay with me now that he didn't think my health was in danger?_

My breathing began to increase, and I could tell the field was just moments away from shielding me completely.

I felt the straps being loosened and removed from my body.

But, I no longer had the energy or desire to run. I decided to let the field have its way. I just didn't want to feel any more pain!

"No, Bella. Please, stay with me!" Edward's voice was pleading with me.

I tried to push the edges of the field back, but they only separated a little creating a small opening just above my body.

I opened my eyes only briefly, when Edward's arms encircled me and then lifted me off the bed and into his lap.

I was concerned that the field hadn't completely dissipated yet. I looked at his face.

His forehead was creased, and he would wince every now and then at the shock I know his body was feeling from the field's current. But he wouldn't let go. I could see the determination in his eyes.

He was stroking my hair, and blowing his delicious scent into my face.

That amazing smell surrounded me and not only helped me to relax, but dulled some of the aching. I decided I wouldn't fight him, at least not right now.

I would stay with him, as long as he would have me.

My muscles relaxed, the field disappeared, and I snuggled closer into his chest.

That is when, I heard the voices.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Tally and the recorder.

"It is time, Isabella, for you to see the rest of the story."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Chapter 43

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I was watching.

It was Edward and Tanya.

Edward was very angry, and Tanya was trying to get him back under her mind control.

Edward was yelling at her, telling her that he would never have feelings for her. Then he stomped out of the room, and the video ended.

Edward looked up at Tally and spoke softly, "Thank you."

She nodded, looked at me again, then turned and left the room.

I understood now, that I had been set up. All of this was Tanya's doing. She had deceived us both, trying to steal Edward away from me.

Irina had drugged me to help Tanya in a last attempt for revenge of Laurent's death.

I looked up at Edward. I watched as his eyes grew dark from anger.

I thought about Tally. She was supposed to be my enemy, but she had turned out to be, if nothing else, someone I felt I could trust. Maybe we would become friends, as Aro had hoped.

I shook my head, not wanting to let my memories take me back to that castle.

Edward tightened his hold, and softly asked, "Are you okay, love?"

"My life has to be the most confusing, mixed-up, existence of all human and vampire alike."

I looked at Edward. His expression showed love, understanding, and concern. But deep in his eyes, I could still see the fury.

I sighed.

This was far from over.

A/N: What should Bella do now? R&R! If you guess right, you'll be rewarded!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing SMeyer, except for Tally

Epilogue

BPOV

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I can't believe I am actually hiding in a cave with a werewolf.

I was hiding from my true love, my husband, my Edward.

I put my head in my hands, as I sunk to the floor. _Why was I doing this?_

"Bella?" Two voices, filled with concern, called out to me.

I just raised my head long enough to force a smile, and try to reassure, "I'm fine."

They knew better.

Immediately, I felt comforting arms around me.

A voice I had come to trust, filled the air around me. "You had to do this, Bella. He's been acting crazy, lately!"

Hatred filled my eyes as I thought of the person responsible for all of this – Tanya.

Edward and I just couldn't get a break! Stupid danger magnet!!

We were enjoying Our First Year Together as a human (well, at least one of was human) married couple attending Dartmouth.

Jane and Alec used their powers on Edward and nearly killed him.

I finally get to be Superman, and save my true love, but not without sacrifice.

I wake up to find myself prisoner in the Volturi castle, a newborn, alone.

Somehow, miraculously, we were able to beat the odds (and the Volturi) to find our way back into each other's arms.

Edward destroyed Jane and you'd think after all we'd been through, we deserved some happy moments!

_HA! YEAH, RIGHT!_

One threat, Jane, gone.

A new threat, Tanya, appears.

Instantly, a memory flashes across my mind.

I clutch my sides and gasp as my brain replays the horrible scene of Tanya on top of the reason for my existence.

They were kissing, deeply, and caressing each other.

I can still hear his breath coming in short, quick gasps.

His eyes were glazed over, and he was panting!

I shook my head again.

_STOP, BELLA! THIS ISN'T HELPING!_

I closed my eyes to try to open a channel to my best friend/sister-in-law, Alice.

I needed advice.

Instinctively, my entire body stiffened and I froze right where I was.

_Oh no! Tanya is not our biggest problem!_

A/N: Yes, there is a sequel! Let me know if there is enough interest to bother posting it! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and encouraged me during my first fanfic! You gave me the courage to share a "Bella and Edward" moment. It's a one-shot entitled "Honeymoon night". Warning, it is kind of steamy. Would love to hear what you think of it, though.

Anyways, you know how this works! If you like my style of writing, and want the rest of this story, R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**This story is being continued in the sequel, "It Was Far From Over".**

**Hope you'll continue to read and review!**


End file.
